It's Love
by EnHai1504
Summary: Lee Hyukjae yeoja manis –tapi– bodoh yang dipaksa oleh sang eomma untuk les privat dengan Donghae –tetangga yang tak pernah saling berbicara dengannya– bagaimana kisah kedua manusia ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari mereka? Haehyuk fic!
1. Chapter 1

It's Love

Pairing : Haehyuk/Eunhae

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Summary : Lee Hyukjae yeoja manis –tapi– bodoh yang dipaksa oleh sang eomma untuk les privat dengan Donghae –tetangga yang tak pernah saling berbicara dengannya– bagaimana kisah kedua manusia ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari mereka? Haehyuk fic!

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya. Haehyuk saling memiliki.

Don't like! Don't read!

.

.

Siang yang cerah di awal musim semi, bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan cantiknya dapat kita lihat di sisi kanan maupun kiri jalanan kota Seoul. Membuat wangi semerbak di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul yang terbilang cukup ramai, rumah makan yang berdiri di sisi jalan pun tampak ramai oleh para pekerja kantoran, mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang.

Dua orang yeoja dengan seragam khas Seoul Digitech High School tengah berjalan sembari menikmati pemandangan cantik itu, sepertinya dua orang yeoja itu baru saja pulang sekolah. Mengingat ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, kedua yeoja itu dapat pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Dua orang yeoja tadi saat ini telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang berada di distrik Seoul Nohwon, yeoja dengan rambut blonde membuka gerbang lalu melangkah masuk, diikuti yeoja berambut hitam dibelakangnya. "Nah sudah sampai Minnie, kajja masuk" yeoja berambut blonde tadi memasuki rumahnya lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang tamu. Yeoja berambut hitam tadi melihat kesekeliling rumah sahabatnya yang terbilang sepi itu "Min, sepertinya eomma sedang ke mini market, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserahmu saja" yeoja berambut blonde tadi mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, membuat minuman dingin untuk dia dan sahabatnya.

Yeoja tadi atau biar mudah kita sebut saja dia Eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae –menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas orange juice yang tadi dibuatnya diatas meja, disodorkannya segelas orange juice kearah yeoja didepannya "Ini minumlah"

Yeoja berambut hitam tadi, atau biasa disebut Minnie –Sungmin- mengangguk, "Uhm.. Hyukkie, kajja kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya" ucap Sungmin setelah selesai meneguk segelas orange juice, Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak menaiki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, disusul Sungmin tentu saja.

Eunhyuk berhenti didepan pintu bercat putih bertuliskan 'Monkey's Room' lalu membukanya perlahan "Ini dia kamarku" dan terpampanglah kamar bernuansa baby blue yang cukup rapi, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan bed cover bergambar pisang dan strawberry kesukaannya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatasnya. Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih betah didepan pintu kamarnya, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya "Min, sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo masuk!"

Sungmin pun memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dengan takjub, didudukkannya dirinya diatas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, tepat disamping sang empunya –Eunhyuk- "Hyukkie sudah lama aku tidak kerumahmu, aku tidak menyangka kamarmu bisa berubah serapi ini"

Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring mempoutkan bibirnya"Ya! Apa maksudmu Min?!"

Sementara sang pelaku –Sungmin- hanya nyengir melihat sang sahabat ngambek."Hehe mian.. aku kan hanya bercanda"

Eunhyuk mengambil komik yang ada dimeja nakasnya, lalu mulai membaca komik berjudul 'One Piece' itu dengan seksama dengan posisi baring, dia merasa jika membaca sambil baring itu sangat menyenangkan, walau dia tahu jika itu dapat merusak mata =,=

Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk sibuk sendiri dengan komiknya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Hei, dia sedang bosan tahu! Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur Eunhyuk, 'sepertinya melihat-lihat tidak ada salahnya' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin mulai melihat-lihat barang-barang koleksi Eunhyuk. Didatanginya rak buku yang berada di sudut kamar Eunhyuk, Sungmin tercengang, rak buku seperti itu isinya hanya komik dan beberapa novel misteri. Lalu dimana buku pelajaran Eunhyuk? "Hyukkie, kau taruh dimana semua buku pelajaranmu?"

"Di meja belajar" jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik 'One Piece' yang dibacanya. Sungmin mengangguk. Hampir semua komik di rak buku ini berjudul 'One Piece', dia mengambil salah satu komik berjudul 'Love is Blind' lalu membukanya. Sungmin tercengang saat membuka komik itu, ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang sibuk membaca dengan horror.

"Hyuk, ini komik.."

Eunhyuk menatap sekilas kearah komik yang dipegang Sungmin, lalu mulai mengangguk "Ne, itu adalah komik YAOI. Wae?" jawab serta tanya Eunhyuk santai.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk "MWO? Untuk apa kau menyimpan komik seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin shock.

"Iseng" Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu menaruh komik tersebut ketempat semula.

Kembali ditelusurinya kamar Eunhyuk, dilihatnya foto-foto yang ada di meja nakas dan meja belajar Eunhyuk. Diambilnya salah satu foto tersebut "Omona, neomu kyeopta. Apa yeoja yang ada di foto ini kau Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin, matanya tak berhenti menatap kearah foto yang berisi tiga orang –seorang namja dan dua orang yeoja-.

"Hmm.." gumam Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban, membuat Sungmin kesal.

"YA!" Sungmin menaruh foto tersebut sembari mengerucutkan bibir pouty-nya, dia kemudian keluar menuju beranda kamar Eunhyuk. Dapat dilihatnya pemandangan musim semi yang indah dari sana, bunga-bunga bermekaran disepanjang jalan, serta burung-burung yang berlalu-lalang sembari berkicau. Mata Sungmin tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang berada tepat disebrang rumah Eunhyuk, tidak! Bukan rumahnya! Lebih tepatnya seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengannya serta motor Suzuki GSX R1000 putih yang memasuki rumah itu, 'bukankah itu Donghae?'

Sungmin masuk kekamar Eunhyuk, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Eunhyuk tidak santai, membuat Eunhyuk yang tengah berkonsentrasi membaca komik terganggu, Eunhyuk duduk bersila dan mendelik kearah Sungmin "Ya Ya! Ada apa sih?!" Sungmin menunjuk kearah jendela, membuat Eunhyuk menatap jendela dengan bingung, "Wae geurae? Bicaralah yang jelas!" tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap ambigu Sungmin.

"Apa namja yang ada didepan rumahmu itu Lee Donghae kelas XI Ipa-1 ?" tanya Sungmin antusias, membuat Eunhyuk sweatdrop seketika. Jadi Sungmin memanggilnya dengan cara 'tidak santai' tadi hanya ingin menanyakan ini? Membuat Eunhyuk ingin tertawa saja.

"Ne" jawab Eunhyuk singkat, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, matanya pun kembali menatap kearah gambar dan tulisan di komik favoritnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Kau tidak tanya!"

"Aissh.. tapi kan-"

Suara Sungmin terpotong saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk, "Annyeong.." seorang yeoja berusia kisaran empat puluh tahunan memasuki kamar Eunhyuk, dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman ditangannya. Ditaruhnya makanan dan minuman yang sengaja disiapkannya untuk Sungmin dan anaknya itu di meja nakas. "Minnie-ya, sudah lama sekali ahjumma tidak bertemu denganmu!"

Sungmin menatap kearah yeoja tadi lalu tersenyum lembut "Nde ahjumma, jeongmal bogoshippo Chullie ahjumma" ujar Sungmin kepada orang yang disebut Chullie ahjumma atau bernama Lee Heechul –eomma Eunhyuk-

"Kau semakin cantik saja" puji Heechul, membuat Sungmin tersipu.

"Ah, ahjumma bisa saja. Ahjumma sendiri juga masih terlihat cantik"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar sang eomma dan Sungmin asyik melempar pujian didepannya, dia bangkit dari baringnya lalu duduk bersila. Ditaruhnya komik yang tadi dibacanya diatas bantal, "Sudah selesai acara memujinya?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Heechul dan Sungmin. "Kalau begitu sekarang eomma lebih baik pergi dari kamar Hyukkie! Hyukkie sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan Minnie, eomma!"

Heechul mendelik ke arah putri satu-satunya dengan sebal "YA! Bukankah sedari tadi kau hanya baring disitu sambil membaca komik?" tanya sang eomma sarkastis.

"Tapi eom-"

Seperti dapat melihat perdebatan antara anak dan eomma itu akan dimulai, Sungmin segera menengahi. Akan sulit nantinya kalau mereka berdua sudah berdebat "Sudahlah, mungkin setelah ini Hyukkie akan memulai mengerjakan tugasnya ahjumma"

Heechul mengangguk, "Ne Minnie-ya. Hyukkie, sebaiknya kau banyak belajar dari Minnie!"

.

-o0o-

.

Eunhyuk PoV

Huh, gara-gara Jang seonsaengnim itu aku jadi harus seperti ini. Kau tahu? Masa hanya karena aku ketiduran dikelas aku disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi sepulang sekolah! Padahal kan itu hanya masalah sepele *jangan dicontoh ya :P* lagipula salah kan saja pelajarannya yang sangat amat membosankan itu. Semua orang juga bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris, I Love You artinya aku cinta kamu, You Love Me artinya kamu cinta aku. Ah, gampang sekali bukan? -_-" Kerena hal itu aku jadi harus pulang terlambat.

Sudah begitu aku harus ke rumah Minnie untuk menyelesaikan tugas fisika yang susahnya minta diampuni! Mana itu tugas harus dikumpul besok pula, tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini kan aku pasti akan serius mengerjakan fisika nya kemarin. Dan gara-gara itu semua disinilah aku berada. Dijalanan menuju rumahku sendirian dengan berjalan kaki, biar kuulangi sekali lagi JALAN KAKI! Itu semua karena bus dengan jadwal terakhir telah berangkat lima menit sebelum aku tiba di halte. Aigoo.. tahu begini seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Key ahjumma untuk menginap dirumah Minnie, hari ini aku sungguh sial!

Dan jadilah aku berjalan kaki sejauh dua kilometer, dengan langkah terseok-seok. Yap, terseok-seok karena dua hari yang lalu saat aku latihan dance aku melakukan kesalahan gerakan, dan jadilah kakiku terkilir. Padahal sudah hamper sembuh,tapi karena harus membersihkan toilet tadi, jadi tambah sakit. Uuh.. menambah daftar kesialanku saja.

Aku berhenti didepan gang kecil yang minim penerangan, apa aku harus melewati gang menyeramkan ini? Tapi jika aku harus melewati jalan yang biasa aku lewati, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Kulihat jam yang menggantung di lengan kiriku, sudah pukul 09.30 PM. Kalau lewat jalan biasa pasti sejam lagi baru sampai rumah! Lebih baik nekat sajalah lewat sini.

Aku memasuki gang kecil itu dengan sedikit takut, hampir setengah gang ini kulewati. Dari tempatku berdiri disini, dapat kulihat tiga orang namja berdiri di bawah lampu, sepertinya namja itu bukanlah namja baik-baik. Aissh.. eotteokhae? Ok, lebih baik kau jalan lewati mereka dengan tenang, hwaiting Hyukkie! Kau pasti bisa!

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan melewati ketiga namja itu, sejauh ini baik-baik saja sampai..

**Grep..**

Tanganku dicekal oleh salah satu dari tiga namja itu "Mau kemana cantik?"

Aku berbalik kearah namja yang mencengkal ku itu, kutatap mereka dengan tatapan garang yang kupelajari dari eommaku "Mau apa kau?"

"Huu.. cantik-cantik galak" namja itu mulai mencolek daguku, membuatku langsung menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu dengan kasar. Cih, siapa dia berani menyentuh yeoja secantik aku? *oppa dalam keadaan kaya gini aja masih sempet"a narsis* #plakk. "Aaa.. takuut" ujar namja-namja itu lebay, "Ayo kita main sebentar cantik" namja itu langsung mendorongku kearah dinding yang berada tepat dibawah lampu jalan, memojokanku dengan tangannya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku sok berani untuk menutupi rasa takutku.

"Huu.. jangan galak seperti itu cantik, kita cuman pengen main sebentar kok" namja itu mulai membelai wajahku, aissh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aha! Akupun dengan segera menggigit tangannya sekuat mungkin, lalu segera lari secepat yang kubisa.

Meskipun kakiku sangat sakit tapi aku harus lolos dari kejaran namja brengsek itu. "Akkhh…" aku jatuh terduduk, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit akibat terkilir ini. Shit! Namja itu mulai mendekatiku dengan seringaian menjijikan diwajahnya. Hell! Apa yang sekarang bisa kulakukan? Namja itu mulai mencengkram kembali kedua lenganku. "Tidak bisa lari lagi cantik?"

Shit! Ingin sekali kutendang wajah menjijikannya itu. Aku menyesal kenapa dulu menolak ajakan Minnie mengikuti ekstrakulikuler martial art. Tuhan jebal selamatkan aku dari namja ini? Masa iya yeoja secantik aku harus menerima ini semua dari namja hidung belang yang tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali, bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil lalu anakku seperti namja itu? Andwae! Apa kata dunia jika yeoja secantikku memiliki anak seperti namja didepanku ini? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Namja ini mulai mencengkram daguku dengan erat, lalu mulai mencium pipiku dengan gerakan menjijikan. Namja didepanku ini mulai membuka kancing kemejaku. Aku memberontak sebisaku, tapi mana bisa yeoja kurus sepertiku melawan tiga orang namja bertubuh kekar seperti ini. Tuhan jebal jangan sampai yang tadi aku pikirkan jadi kenyataan. Kirimkanlah seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari namja mesum ini!

"TOLONG…." Teriakku sebisaku. Tapi kemudian mulutku dibekap oleh namja yang ada disebelah kiriku. "ARRGGHHpmmfftft"

Aku memejamkan mataku pasrah saat namja itu mulai membuka kancing ketiga kemeja ku. Kenapa diam? Aku tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari namja itu, malah yang kudengar seperti suara orang dipukuli. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku, dan aku begitu terkejut saat melihat namja tampan yang kukenal berdiri membelakangiku.

"Donghae.."

Author PoV

Seorang namja tampan dengan balutan kaos hitam serta jeans baru saja keluar dari mini market 24 jam, namja itu baru saja membeli barang untuk tugas sekolahnya besok. Namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu menaiki motor putih kesayangannya menuju rumahnya, diliriknya sekilas jam yang terpatri di lengan kirinya, sudah pukul 09.50 pm sebelum dia menancap gas.

"TOLONG…" indra pendengaran Donghae tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong, laju kendaraannya pun sudah dikuranginya 'suara siapa itu?', Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup sepi itu. "ARRGGHHpmmfftft" lagi Donghae seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang dibekap.

Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat kearah gang kecil, dilihatnya dua orang namja kekar tengah mencekal kedua lengan seorang yeoja, lalu namja kekar didepannya tengah berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yeoja itu. Donghae segera memarkirkan motornya, lalu berlari kearah ketiga namja itu. Dengan cepat ditariknya kerah belakang baju namja itu, lalu dipukulnya wajah namja yang hendak membuka baju yeoja auburn itu, melihat sang bos sudah dipukuli hingga babak belur, kedua namja yang mencengkram lengan yeoja auburn itu melepaskannya dan lari menyusul sang bos.

Donghae kemudian berjongkok dan melihat wajah yeoja yang 'hampir' diperkosa oleh namja kurang ajar tadi, seketika dia langsung terkejut melihat wajah itu –Lee Hyukjae- atau Eunhyuk adalah yeoja itu. Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, seperti yang dialami Donghae, Eunhyuk pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat Donghae tengah berada dihadapannya "Donghae"

Donghae berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Eunhyuk berdiri, "Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir, terlebih tiga kancing kemeja atas Eunhyuk telah terbuka akibat perbuatan namja-namja tadi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Nde" segera dikancingkannya tiga kancing kemeja yang sempat terekspos tadi, Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya "Go-gomawo"

Donghae mengangguk "Kalau begitu pulanglah denganku!" Donghae berbalik menuju kearah motornya yang terparkir tepat didepan gang kecil tadi. Merasa tidak ada yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, Donghae berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan posisinya yang tadi "Kenapa diam?"

Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunnya lalu menatap Donghae yang kembali berjalan, diikutinya langkah kaki Donghae. Meskipun masih ada rasa takut didalam dirinya akibat kejadian tadi, tapi saat melihat Donghae entah mengapa dia merasa tenang dan seperti 'terlindungi'. Eunhyuk menerima helm putih yang diserahkan Donghae, dengan segera dipakainya helm itu.

"Naiklah" perintah Donghae yang sudah duduk diatas motor. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menaiki motor tersebut. "Pegangan!" Eunhyuk agak ragu saat Donghae menyuruhnya berpegangan, tapi semua keraguannya itu terhapuskan saat mengingat tadi Donghae telah menolongnya. Segera dilingkarkannya kedua lengan mungilnya di pinggang Donghae sebelum Donghae melajukan motornya.

**Ckiiitt…..**

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Donghae saat motornya telah berhenti didepan rumah Eunhyuk, yang berarti disebrang rumahnya sendiri. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat merasa Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming, tangannya pun masih setia memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan erat. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk dari spion motornya, ternyata Eunhyuk ketiduran saat diperjalanan. Pantas saja dia merasa seperti ada yang menempel (?)dipunggungnya. "Hei"

Dapat Donghae rasakan jika Eunhyuk menggeliat dibelakangnya, "Eungh~" perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Eh? Eunhyuk dapat melihat seseorang berkaos putih tengah menjadi tempat sandaran kepalanya, nugu? Setelah mengingat jika dia pulang bersama Donghae dan ketiduran di jalan, dengan segera Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Donghae. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae saat merasa pergerakan dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera turun dari motor Donghae "Mianhae, tadi aku ketiduran" Eunhyuk membungkuk berkali-kali, merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang telah menolongnya tadi.

Donghae mengangguk "Gwaenchana"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis kearah Donghae "Gomawo atas pertolongannya" Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat lagi di depan Donghae "Jeongmal gomawoyo"

"Nde cheonma, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Donghae segera membalikan motornya kearah rumahnya yang berada tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Disusul Eunhyuk yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

-o0o-

.

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang paling membahagiakan bagi seluruh murid di Seoul Digitech High School, karena para murid dapat sedikit terbebas dari belenggu pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan. Para murid yang tadinya berada didalam kelas mulai riuh keluar dari kelas. Ada yang menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perut, jalan-jalan mengitari koridor entah berbuat apa, ada yang hanya didalam kelas, dan ada beberapa murid yang ke perpustakaan –para nerd girl or boy- tentu saja.

Dua orang yeoja manis saat ini tengah duduk di sudut kantin dengan dua buah milk shake strawberry diatas meja. Yeoja imut dengan gigi kelinci tengah mendengarkan cerita sahabat didepannya dengan seksama. "MWOYA?"

Seketika semua pengunjung kantin menatap tak suka kearah mereka berdua, mau tak mau Eunhyuk dan Sungmin membungkuk pelan sembari menggumamkan kata 'Mian' kepada seluruh pengunjung kantin itu, semua orang kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan yang tadi. Eunhyuk mendelik kearah Sungmin "Ya! Jangan berteriak!"

Sungmin nyengir kepada sahabatnya, "Seandainya kemarin ada aku, akan kuinjak muka namja-namja brengsek itu dan kulawan mereka dengan martial art ku!" ujar Sungmin sambil meremas kedua telapak tangannya, tak lupa memasang wajah sangar yang benar-benar imut dimata siapapun. Sungmin beralih kearah Eunhyuk "Lalu? Apa kau sempat-"

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo!" jawab Eunhyuk cepat, dia tahu akan apa yang sahabat didepannya ini katakana. "Kalau aku 'dibegitukan' mana mungkin saat ini aku sekolah"

Sungmin mengangguk "Benar juga, lalu bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung apa dia juga harus menceritakan tentang Donghae kepada sahabatnya ini, tapi melihat tatapan penasaran dari Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Tapi kau jangan berteriak ne!" Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, sungguh imut "Donghae yang menolongku"

Seketika Sungmin membulatkan matanya "JINJJA?" dengan cepat Eunhyuk membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya, matanya menatap Sungmin tajam.

Eunhyuk kembali membungkuk sembari menggumamkan kata maaf kearah pengunjung kantin yang sebal akibat teriakn Sungmin "Aissh.. baru saja kubilang agar tidak berteriak! Mereka semua jadi melihat kearah kita tahu!"

"Mian, aku kelepasan" Sungmin kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Tapi apa yang dilakukan Donghae kemarin padamu benar-benar seperti hero di drama-drama yang sering kutonton. Akh, seandainya aku yang menjadi kau Hyukkie, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia sekali" ujar Sungmin dengan siku menempel dimeja dan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby-nya. *ngerti ga?*

"Kau pikir ini drama apa? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku kemarin Min? Akh mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah melewati jalan itu lagi!"

.

.

Tbc or delete?

.

Aloha yeorobeun~

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Pasti! *nangis di pojokan*

Ceritanya pasti pasaran and klise banget deh :"

Oya, sebenarnya file fic ini udah tersimpan lama banget di folder laptop, hmm.. kurang lebih 9 bulan, ceileh kea orang hamil aja #slap

Tapi aku ga berani nge-publish nya, bukannya ga berani juga sih, tapi ga ada modem lebih tepatnya -_- Dan sekarang dengan keberanian yang entah dikumpulkan darimana, serta warnet yg berjejer dimana-mana(?),, author –bukan-author ababil ini datang lagi dengan membawa salah satu pairing favorite author, Haehyuk!

oKai apakah ini harus dilanjutkan? Kalau enggak juga gapapa sih,, jadinya aku ga perlu capek bolak-balikke warnet #plakk  
._.v

kalo mo dilanjutkan Review ya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

It's Love

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Heechul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya.

.

Eunhyuk PoV

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan perlahan, "Aku pulang" teriakku kepada orang didalam rumah. Dimana eomma? Biasanya suara lengkingan khas eomma akan terdengar menyambut perkataanku. Kulepaskan sepatu yang kukenakan lalu kutaruh di rak yang ada disamping pintu. Aku memasuki rumah dengan perlahan, dan dapat kulihat eomma berdiri dari duduknya disofa. Eomma berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada "Eom-"

Perkataanku terhenti saat melihat wajah mengerikan eomma, aku mengerutkan kening, apa eomma sedang marah? Aku membelakan mata saat melihat benda yang ada ditangan kanan eomma. Omona, apa itu ditangan eomma? Itukan hasil test harianku disekolah kemarin, aigoo.. bagaimana eomma bisa menemukannya? Bukankah hasil test itu sudah kusembunyikan ditempat yang aman? Bisa mati aku kalau begini. Apalagi aura menyeramkan yang mencuat dari tubuh eomma, aissh.. eomma seperti ratu iblis jika sedang marah begini. "Ini apa Lee Hyukjae!" tanya eomma dengan nada suara dingin.

Aissh.. eotteokhae! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa "I-itu.. itu.."

Eomma semakin menatap ku dengan geram, dihampirinya aku yang berdiri di samping sofa. Tangan kanan eomma yang memegang kertas itu ditaruh tepat di depan wajahku "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini Lee Hyukjae?!" tanya eomma lembut dengan senyum manis –yang menurutku– mengerikan. Jika sudah begini, aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap sang ratu iblis yang sedang marah ini. Apalagi tatapan mata eommaku seperti akan membunuhku saja, "Mian"

Tangan eomma mencengkram kertas itu kuat, hingga dapat kulihat kertas yang tadinya masih rapi itu, kini telah lecek membentuk suatu gumpalan hasil tangan eomma. Hii… menyeramkan sekali! Untung saja aku tidak terlahir seperti kertas itu, bisa mati diremas eomma nantinya. "Hah.. mulai besok kau harus les privat dengan Donghae!"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku malas "Baik-" eh, tapi kok seperti ada yang ganjil ya dengan yang eomma katakan tadi. Aku membulatkan mataku shock setelah mencerna perkataan eomma, mwo? Tadi apa yang barusan eomma katakana? Les privat dengan Donghae anaknya Teukie ahjumma? Aku menatap kearah eomma horror "Ya! Eomma! Kenapa Hyukkie harus les privat dengan Donghae?! Bukankah eomma bisa mencarikan tempat les lain?" tanya ku sebal.

Eomma menatap sinis kearahku, tangan eomma kembali dilipat didada kemudian menatapku dengan angkuh, apa-apaan itu? "Sudah berapa tempat les yang kau ikuti, eoh?" aku menaruh tanganku didagu, memasang pose berfikir, berapa ya? Aku lupa eh, eum.. satu, dua, tiga, empat, enam, delapan, ah aku lupa! Aku menggeleng kearah eomma, eomma menghela nafas "Bukankah dari sekian banyak tempat les yang kau ikuti hasilnya sama saja? Nilaimu tetap tidak ada peningkatan, kalau begini terus ujian nanti bagaiaman kau bisa naik kelas?"

Aku mengangguk, benar juga yang dikatakan eomma. Tapi tidak harus dengan les privat dengan Donghae juga kan? Lagipula inikan masih awal semester, dan ujian semester masih lama, kenapa eomma harus berlebihan seperti ini sih.

"Makanya kau itu seharusnya mencontoh Donghae! Sudah tampan, pintar pula. Ah, seandainya dia menjadi anak eomma" aku mendelik tidak suka kearah eomma, mwo? Kenapa eomma jadi membandingkanku dengan Donghae? Yang anaknya sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku atau Donghae?

"Ya eomma! Hyukkie kan anak eomma!" aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal, aku pun memilih duduk disofa yang ada di sampingku, "Lagi pula kalau besok Hyukkie tidak bisa eomma. Hyukkie masih harus menyeleksi anggota yang ingin masuk club dance, setelah itu Hyukkie juga ada janji dengan Minnie"

Eomma menatapku tajam "Eomma tidak mau tahu! Makanya pintar lah seperti Donghae!"

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi "Tapi kan eomma, Hyukkie itu juga disibukkan oleh ekskul dance!"

Eomma yang tadi berdiri, mengikutiku duduk tepat disamping kananku "Makanya eomma bilang, kau boleh ikut club dance asal diimbangi dengan belajar! Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang, eoh? Kau saja yang tidak pernah mendengarkan" aissh.. tapi belajar itukan adalah hal paling membosankan yang pernah aku ketahui "Eomma dengar dari Teukie, kalau Donghae juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket, dan menjadi kapten-nya pula" aku juga tahu kalau itu, hei siapa coba yang tidak mengetahui kapten basket di Seoul Digitech High School? Lee Donghae? "Tapi dia masih bisa mendapat peringkat di kelas"

"Eomma~~" aku menatap eomma dengan puppy eyes andalanku, siapa tau eomma terpengaruh dan sedikit berbaik hati kepada ku kan?

"Shireo! Jangan memasang tampang menjijikan seperti itu Lee Hyukjae. Sama sekali tidak pantas!" aku mendelik, eomma jahat sekali pada anaknya sendiri. Menyebalkan. "Jika kau berani menolak, kau tidak akan eomma ijinkan untuk itu ekstrakulikuler dance lagi, eottae?"

Eomma menyebalkan , mau bagaimana lagi! Mau tidak mau aku harus meng'iya'kan permintaan eomma, jika tidak aku pasti tidak akan bisa hidup dengan indah lagi "Bagus, anak pintar. Makanya jadilah pintar seperti Donghae"

Aissh.. eomma aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu! Aku menatap sebal kearah eomma"Tapi bisa saja kan itu tergantung gen!" eomma mengerutkan keningnya menatapku, aku pun cepat-cepat melanjutkan perkataanku "Maksud Hyukkie, mungkin Donghae keturunannya pintar. Bisa saja kan Teukie ahjumma atau Kangin ahjussi adalah orang yang pintar, jadi nurun(?) ke anaknya"

Eomma terlihat mengerutkan keningnya mencerna ucapanku. Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur sebelum eomma mengerti dan ngamuk (?) nih, perlahan-lahan aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan eomma. Saat sampai di tangga aku segera berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua, "YA! LEE HYUKJAE.. MAKSUDMU EOMMA BODOH?!"

Untung saja aku sudah sampai di kamarku saat eomma berteriak, jadi aku tidak perlu memeriksakan telingaku ke THT akibat teriakan ultrasonic dari eomma.

.

-o0o-

.

Author PoV

Donghae baru saja memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumahnya, dia lalu membuka pintunya dan memasuki rumahnya "Aku pulang" Donghae melepas sepatunya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, dapat dilihatnya sang eomma sedang serius di depan tv dengan cemilan ditangannya, 'pasti nonton drama lagi'

Donghae segera menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya di lantai dua, direbahkannya badannya yang lelah di tempat tidur dengan bed cover penuh dengan kartun animasi empat dimensi bernama 'nemo'. Kalian jangan heran, namja tampan satu ini sangat menyukai yang namanya nemo, dia bahkan memiliki banyak koleksi nemo dan tentunya ikan nemo asli yang tersimpan di akuarium ruang keluarga.

Donghae beranjak dari acara baringnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih saat dirasa tenggorokannya berteriak minta diisi, segera dibukanya kulkas dan menuangkan air putih dingin di gelas yang telah disiapkannya. "Hae ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang eomma yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di ruang tamu"

Leeteuk –eomma Donghae– beranjak menuju ruang tamu, disusul Donghae dibelakangnya. Donghae mengernyit dengan sikap eomma-nya, ada apa dengan eomma? Biasanya jika eomma ingin bicara tidak mempermasalahkan tempat? Donghae pun duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan sang eomma, dapat dilihatnya jika sang eomma bingung harus bicara bagaimana, "Wae geurae eomma? Bicaralah"

Leeteuk menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan "Uhm.. sebenranya mulai hari ini Hyukjae akan les privat denganmu"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Eunhyuk, Donghae melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan sang eomma, dia benar-benar terkejut akan perkataan eomma "Mwo? A-aku akan mengajar Eunhyuk gitu?" tanya Donghae tak yakin.

Sang eomma mengangguk dengan semangan "Ne, kau mau kan?" tanya Leeteuk penuh harap kepada anaknya.

"Tapi eomma, seharusnya kan eomma bilang dulu kepadaku, apa aku mau atau tidak?"

Dapat terlihat jika sang eomma kecewa mendengar penuturan Donghae, terlihat sekali dari tatapan matanya yang tadi berbinar sekarang menjadi meredub "Mian Hae, eomma tidak bermaksud" Leeteuk menundukan wajahnya penuh penyesalan, ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa meluluhkan hati anaknya "Eomma kan hanya ingin membantu Chullie saja, kalau Hae tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja mungkin eomma tidak akan berani keluar rumah" ucap Leeteuk dengan memasang ekspresi sesedih mungkin.

Donghae menghela nafas berat, jika sudah begini pasti sang eomma akan menunjukan sikap seolah-olah Donghae adalah penculik yang jahat, "Sudahlah eomma, jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi"

Leeteuk menengadah menatap sang anak dengan senyum lebar "Jadi Hae mau?" Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, Leeteuk pun segera berlari menuju Donghae dengan bahagia, dipeluknya tubuh sang anak dengan erat "Gomawo Hae" Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya sih dia agak risih juga dipeluk begitu erat oleh sang eomma.

**Tok tok tok **

"Ah eomma lepaskan, ada yang mengetuk pintu" Leeteuk pun melepaskan pelukannya dari anak satu-satunya ini, ditatapnya anaknya dengan lembut.

"Ah, mungkin itu Hyukjae. Cepat Hae bukakan pintunya, biar eomma siapkan cemilan buat belajar kalian" Leeteuk pun beranjak menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan Donghae di ruang tamu dengan bingung, 'apa hari ini sudah mulai belajar?' batin Donghae bingung, "Hae cepat buka pintunya!"

Donghae segera beranjak menuju depan membukakan pintu, "Annyeong" sapa seorang yeoja dengan kaos biru langit, dan jeans selutut, tak lupa rambut blonde-nya diikat kuncir kuda. Senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gummy smile pun tak lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya.

…..

…..

"Aku pulang" Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan lunglai, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Segera Eunhyuk menuju tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya di lantai dua. Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesayangannya tanpa melepaskan seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu, dipejamkan matanya agar segera sampai di pulau menyenangkan –pulau mimpi-

**Brak..**

Baru beberapa detik Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, mata Eunhyuk langsung terbuka sempurna saat mendengar seseorang yang di yakini adalah sang eomma –Heechul– membuka pintu dengan begitu semangat, saking semangatnya sampai pintu itu serasa akan roboh. "Bisakah eomma membuka pintu dengan lebih santai?" Eunhyuk yang tadinya baringan sekarang sudah duduk sembari menyandarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya di kepala ranjang, tak lupa kedua tangannya dilipat didada, serta bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Sang eomma –Heechul– berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, kemudian berhenti tepat disisi ranjang "Ada apa eomma?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kau harus les privat dengan Donghae?" Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia benar-benar lupa itu semua, padahal gara-gara itu dia jadi tidak bisa ikut menyeleksi hoobae yang ingin ikut club dance, dan Eunhyuk juga tidak jadi jalan dengan Sungmin. "Cepat ganti baju, kasian bila Donghae harus menunggu lama" Heechul kemudian berbalik keluar.

Setelah Heechul menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat, Eunhyuk dengan malas melepas seragam sekolahnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan kaos serta jeans yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari. Tak lupa rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda agar tidak mengganggu saat belajar nanti. Setelah rambut Eunhyuk terikat sempurna, Eunhyuk mengambil beberapa buku kosong dan peralatan tulis untuk digunakan belajar nantinya.

Setelah memasukan peralatan itu ke tas, Eunhyuk segera turun kebawah "Hyukkie pergi"

Eunhyuk pun segera berjalan menuju rumah Donghae yang ada tepat didepan rumahnya. Heran sekali padahal Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah tetangga sejak kecil, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyapa apalagi mengobrol dengan Donghae. Benar juga yang dikatakan Sungmin waktu itu.

**Tok tok tok **

Sesampainya didepan pintu kayu itu, Eunhyuk segera mengetuknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia merasa sedikit eung.. gugup?

**Tok tok tok**

Kembali Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya, hei sudah sejak lima menit lalu dia berdiri sembari mengetuk pintu didepannya ini, tapi hingga sekarang tidak ada satupun yang membukakannya! Apa tidak ada orang didalam? Kalau begitu mengapa eomma menyuruhku belajar coba? Gerutu Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Eunhyuk yang tadi tengah asyik bergerutu menghentikannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Annyeong" sapa Eunhyuk saat matanya melihat sesosok namja tampan –Donghae– sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tak lupa gummy smile andalannya diberikan kepada Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang hanya berdiri diam didepannya tanpa menyuruhnya masuk, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya "Mian Donghae-ssi" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Donghae.

Donghae segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk tadi "Masuklah" ujarnya dengan dingin. Donghae berbalik menuju ruang tamu rumahnya, Eunhyuk menutup pintu sebelum menyusul Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Kau ingin belajar apa?" tanya Donghae setelah Eunhyuk duduk di sofa.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, dia kan tidak pernah –ah mungkin lebih tepatnya teramat sangat jarang sekali– belajar dirumah, bagaimana dia bisa menentukan? 'Lagi pula disini bukankah Donghae yang menjadi gurunya?' batin Eunhyuk "Terserah kau saja" Donghae mengangguk lalu dia pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah Donghae. Sudah lama sekali Eunhyuk tidak kerumah ini, mungkin terakhir saat dia kelas empat atau lima sekolah dasar. Saking asyiknya melamun, membuat Eunhyuk tidak sadar jika Donghae sudah berada didepannya dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Kita belajar fisika saja dulu" Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae, dapat dilihat Eunhyuk beberapa buku fisika yang sangat tebal –menurutnya- dengan terkejut 'pantas saja dia pintar, bukunya saja setebal ihi' batin Eunhyuk, dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah mengambil salah satu buku fisika itu dan mulai membukanya. "Kau tidak mengerti bab bagian apa?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Aku tidak mengerti semua" jawabnya jujur, meskipun sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat malu mengakui itu semua. Hei, siapa yang tak akan malu jika mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan namja yang tidak terlalu dekat denganmu? Tapi dari pada bohong terus saat ulangan dia mendapat nilai jelek seperti biasanya, bisa-bisa dia tidak diperbolehkan sang eomma ikut club dance lagi.

Dapat dilihat dari sudut matanya Donghae menghela nafas "Baiklah, kita mulai dari bab ini saja" Donghae membuka buku yang dimaksud Donghae "Jadi apalagi cos 600 sama dengan setengah maka blablabla…" Donghae mulai menjelaskan tentang materi fisika yang ada di bab 2 itu, membuat yeoja dihadapannya tengah berusaha menahan kantuknya karena sama sekali tidak dapat memahami apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikannya menghentikan penjelasannya tadi "Jadi apa kau mengerti?" Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan ragu, jika dia bilang tidak bisa-bisa Donghae tidak akan mau mengajarinya lagi, dan kalau itu semua terjadi bisa mati ditangan sang eomma dia. "Kalau begitu coba kau kerjakan soal ini" Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu mulai membaca soal yang Donghae tuliskan di buku tulis yang dibawanya tadi. Eunhyuk membaca soal itu dari nomor satu hingga sepuluh, matanya membulat saat melihat tidak ada satu pun soal yang dapat dikerjakannya.

"Annyeong Hyukkie" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah Leeteuk ahjumma "Ini ahjumma bawakan orange juice dan keripik kentang" Leeteuk ahjumma lalu menaruh makanan dan minuman itu di meja "Ahjumma taruh sini ya"

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya tersenyum kearah Leeeuk ahjumma "Gomawo ahjumma"

Leeteuk Ahjumma tersenyum, 'ah seandainya saja Teukie ahjumma adalah eommaku, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia karena eommaku begitu baik seperti malaikat' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati "Kalau begitu belajar yang semangat ya" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Eunhyuk kembali melihat soal-soal fisika yang diberika Donghae tadi, sungguh soal itu membuatnya pusing karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih mencoret-coret (?) kertas yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menghitung dengan gambaran-gambaran abstrak, sesekali diambilnya kripik kentang yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit sejak Donghae memberikan soal itu, tapi sampai saat ini soal itu masih bersih tak tersentuh oleh tinta. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius didepannya, 'jika dilihat seperti ini, Donghae lumayan tampan juga ya? Aissh.. apa yang kupikirkan sih?' batin Eunhyuk sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu.

"Sudah selesai?"

Petanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Eunhyuk tersentak, dan menunduk berpura-pura mengerjakan soal tadi, "Belum"

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan –ayo-mencoret-buku– setelah dirasakannya jika hal itu membosankan, dia mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk mencoret kertas ke dagunya. Sungguh membosankan! Dapat dilihatnya Donghae melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung 'bukankah disini ada jam dinding? Buat apa dia repot-repot mengenakan jam tangan? Kurang kerjaan sekali!' ucap Eunhyuk hanya dalam hati tentunya.

"Apa kau masih belum selesai dari tadi?"

Eunhyuk jadi gelagapan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, dia bingung apa harus jujur ataukah bohong? Tapi jika bohong pun percuma, bukankah Donghae bisa melihat hasil pekerjaannya yang masih rapi tak tersentuh sama sekali? "Ne" jawab Eunyuk jujur, Donghae mengambil buku yang penuh dengan coretan abstrak itu, membuatnya menghela nafas "Mian."

Donghae kembali menghela nafas berat saat dia melihat tak ada satupun soal yang Eunhyuk kerjakan "Gwaenchana, kalau memang kau tidak mengerti seharusnya kau bilang"

Mendengar penuturan Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk menjadi merasa bersalah "Nde, mian"

Donghae kembali menjelaskan soal-soal yang tidak Eunhyuk mengerti itu, dan kali ini dia mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Dia tidak ingin membuat Donghae kesal seperti itu lagi, meskipun Donghae tidak ada menunjukan raut kekesalan, tapi sebagai manusia Eunhyuk tahu kalau pasti didalam hatinya Donghae sedang kesal.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Suasana kantin yang terbilang cukup ramai tak membuat dua orang yeoja manis yang tengah membawa dua gelas susu strawberry dan pudding coklat strawberry favorit mereka malas untuk datang kekantin ini, 'dari pada kelaparan lebih baik berdesak-desakan' begitulah kira-kira sekilas pikiran mereka berdua. Dua orang yeoja manis itu akhirnya memilih duduk di bangku pojok belakang, karena sudah tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua,

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk –dua yeoja tadi– duduk saling berhadapan "Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau tidak jadi jalan bersama ku kemarin?" cerca Sungmin, karena saat tadi pagi dia bertanya dengan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk selalu mengelak dengan menjawab 'nanti saja saat istirahat' dan sekarang sudah waktu istirahat, dan tak ada lagi kesempatan Eunhyuk untuk mengelak.

Eunhyuk tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat didepannya ini, tapi melihat Sungmin yang sedang menampakan raut penasaran membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Tapi janji jangan berteriak?" Sungmin mengangguk semangat, Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas "Kemarin aku disuruh eomma untuk les privat"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari memakan pudding coklat strawberry yang tadi dipesannya dengan Eunhyuk "Kali ini dimana lagi?" Tanya Sungmin santai, seakan tahu jika itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada sang sahabat.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kali ini eomma benar-benar parah!" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mengambil pudding tersebut dengan sendoknya bingung "Eomma menyuruhku untuk les privat dengan Donghae"

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk "MWOYA?" semua pengunjung kantin serentak menghadap kearah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang sedang berteriak. Semua pengujung kantin tadi kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya setelah Eunhyuk meminta maaf sendiri, padahal Sungmin yang berteriak tapi Eunhyuk lah yang harus minta maaf karena Sungmin masih belum tersadar (?) dari keterkejutannya.

"Lalu?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya yang terkesan ambigu "Lalu apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengambil potongan pudding kemudian memakannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Sungmin dengan semangat yang menggelora. Eunhyuk menggetok kepala Sungmin dengan sendok yang tadi akan digunakannya, membuat Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan "Appo" Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijadikan tempat tindak kriminal kekerasan dalam sekolah.

"Siapa suruh kau membuatku kesal?" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Sungmin menatap sahabatnya bingung dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan –memangnya-seperti-apa-Donghae-itu?– "Kau tahu?" Sungmin menggeleng, membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Dia itu sangat dingin"

"Jeongmal?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Yah walaupun begitu, dia orang yang bertanggung jawab" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Walau dia dingin, tapi dia mau mengajariku dengan sabar sampai aku mengerti"

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya dengan berbinar-binar "Wah enak sekali jadi kau Hyukkie, ah seandainya aku menjadi kamu pasti aku akan sangat bahagia" Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini.

"Cepat habiskan, aku ingin kekelas. Suasana kantin semakin lama semakin panas" dengan segera Sungmin menghabiskan pudding dan milkshake strawberry-nya, lalu segera berlari menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi duluan tadi.

"YA! Hyukkie chankkaman!" Eunhyuk berhenti tepat di depan kantin, "Huh Hyukkie jahat! Jangan meninggalkanku seperti tadi" omel Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ekspresi lucu sahabatnya ini. "Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya melihat sahabatnya yang menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya imut "Salah sendiri kau lambat" Sungmin semakin cemberut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, "Sudah jangan cemberut lagi, kajja kita kekelas" Eunhyuk menarik yeoja manis disampingnya menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, Sungmin dapat melihat Donghae tengah bermain basket. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik ujung seragam Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sungmin bingung "Itu bukannya Lee Donghae? Kyaa.. dia sungguh keren"

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dapat dilihatnya Donghae dan beberapa temannya tengah bermain basket. Tak jarang yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menonton Donghae bermain basket ini bersorak-sorai heboh saat Donghae berhasil memasukan bola-nya kedalam ring. "Apanya yang keren? Sudahlah ayo kita kekelas"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya "Hyukkie tidak asyik!" Sungmin kemudian mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang tadi berjalan duluan. "Hyukkie tunggu!"

Tanpa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sadari, sepasang mata yang tadi sempat mereka perhatikan kini melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah yeoja dengan surai blonde didepan Sungmin.

.

Tbc

.

.

Chapter 2 updet ~^^~

Mian ya lama, soalnya sibuk banget ama yang namanya sekolah u,u

Gimana Haehyuk moment-nya? Masih sedikit pasti ;;

Entar chapter selanjutnya bakal aku usahain banyak deh, suer ^^v

Mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu, entar next chapter janji bakal aku bales deh ^^

Biggest thanks to:

Guest1, Evil Roommate, yohhanna, Guest2, lyndaariezz, nurul. , iyyan, Arum Junnie, DONGHAELF08, Casanova indah, anchofishy.

Mind to REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

It's Love

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Heechul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berputar menghasilkan tiap detikan yang akan menjadi menit, walau jika dilihat kasat mata perputaran jarum jam itu terlihat sebentar, namun jika kita menikmati waktu yang ada didalam tiap detikan jam itu, itu akan terasa sangat singkat. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh dua manusia berbeda gender ini, hari terus berganti dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Eunhyuk les privat dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk pun tahu jika sifat Donghae tidak sedingin yang dia kira. Saat Eunhyuk berpapasan di koridor pun tak jarang Eunhyuk menyapa Donghae. Seperti saat ini.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin baru saja selesai mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, saat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbelok di koridor tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum manis "Annyeong Hae"

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk menyapanya pun tersenyum tipis "Ne" sapanya singkat, lalu pergi berlalu begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun. Memang begitulah sifat Donghae, dia tidak pernah membalas sapaan orang terhadapnya, namun itu semua pengecualian untuk Eunhyuk. Walau dia hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan singkat, tapi itu semua adalah hal yang langka.

Kyuhyun saja sempat bingung saat pertama kalinya dia melihat Donghae mau membalas sapaan orang –walau singkat-, tapi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia kerumah Donghae dan melihat Eunhyuk tengah belajar dengan Donghae, dia tahu jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae terbilang 'cukup' dekat karena Eunhyuk les privat dengan Donghae.

…

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Eunhyuk les privat dengan Donghae, sekarang ia tampak bersemangat dan bahkan sangat senang jika les privat dengan Donghae, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Eunhyuk les privat dengan Donghae yang terkesan malas dan yah.. membosankan. Dari halte Eunhyuk langsung menuju rumah Donghae tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, 'malas' begitulah pikirnya. Daripada harus pulang-balik, lebih baik sekalian saja.

**Tok tok tok **

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya dengan semangat, tak lama seseorang membukakan pintu itu dan tampaklah seorang yeoja berusia kurang lebih empat puluh tahunan tengah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum manis "Masuklah Hyukkie, Hae sedang ganti baju dikamarnya"

Eunhyuk melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya lalu masuk mengikuti Leeteuk ahjumma kemudian duduk di ruang tamu "Duduklah, biar ahjumma buatkan minuman" Leeteuk lalu beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengeluarkan buku dan pensil mekanik-nya dari dalam tas ransel sekolahnya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa seperti ada seseorang yang duduk didepannya segera menengadahkan kepalanya. dan tampaklah seorang namja dengan balutan kaos hitam serta jeans duduk dihadapannya. Namja itu –Donghae– mengerutkan keningnya menatap Eunhyuk didepannya "Kenapa tidak ganti baju?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum hingga terlihatlat sederetan gigi putih bersihnya dan tentu saja gusi merah muda yang menjadi ciri khasnya "Hehe.. malas" jawabnya disertai cengiran yang manis. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu membuka buku matematika yang akan digunakan belajar hari ini.

"Jadi bila blablabla…" Donghae pun mulai menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika kepada Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak dimengerti author. Eunhyuk kali ini mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk lucu saat dikiranya mulai paham akan apa yang Donghae jelaskan "Arraseo?" tanya Donghae mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat "Nde"

Donghae mengangguk sekilas lalu mulai menuliskan soal-soal di buku untuk Eunhyuk kerjakan. Terkadang Eunhyuk sendiri bingung akan otak Donghae yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa, bagaimana bisa hanya dalam waktu –kurang dari– lima menit dia telah selesai memberikan Eunhyuk soal? Seperti saat ini, Donghae telah menaruh pensil mekaniknya diatas meja, lalu menyodorkan(?) buku tulis itu kedepan Eunhyuk "Ini kerjakanlah"

Eunhyuk mengambil buku yang berisikan soal dari Donghae tadi, baru saja Eunhyuk akan mengerjakannya, Leeteuk datang dengan membawakan susu strawberry –kesukaan Eunhyuk– dan orange juice serta setoples(?) biscuit coklat. "Minumlah dulu Hyukkie jika lelah" Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan senyum di kedua belah bibirnya "Jangan lupa dimakan ya biscuit coklat yang ahjumma buat"

"Nde" Leeteuk lalu beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh nampan. Sepeninggalan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk meminum susu strawberry yang tadi dibuat Leeteuk, tak dipungkirinya jika dia benar-benar haus. Setelahnya, Eunhyuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya –menjawab soal matematika– yang tertunda tadi dengan serius, sesekali dia mengerutkan keningnya atau mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala dia tidak dapat salah satu soal tersebut.

"Ini Hae, hanya tujuh soal saja yang bisa kujawab" Eunhyuk menyerahkan buku yang berisikan soal dan jawaban tadi kepada Donghae. Donghae melihat tujuh dari sepuluh soal yang bisa Eunhyuk jawab dengan serius, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh harap saat dilihatnya Donghae menutup buku tadi lalu menaruhnya diatas meja "Eottae Hae?"

"Dari tujuh soal yang kau jawab, kau hanya salah dua" ucap Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Walaupun dia hanya bisa menjawab lima dengan benar, tapi setidaknya ini sudah ada peningkatan dari sebelumnya "Kalau begitu biar kujelaskan lagi"

Donghae kembali menjelaskan soal yang tidak dimengerti Eunhyuk sampai dikiranya Eunhyuk paham, lalu kemudian dia memberikan soal sejenis (?) yang tidak dimengerti Eunhyuk tadi sampai Eunhyuk benar-benar mengerti.

.

o0o

.

Sang mentari pagi kini telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di langit kota Seoul yang cerah. Bias-bias sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah gorden berwarna coklat muda sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna baby blue itu, ditambah suara kicauan burung yang sudah bertengger dengan cantiknya di atas balkon kamarnya, membuat yeoja manis yang masih berada dialam mimpinya itu menggeliat.

Perlahan mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka, diliriknya dengan malas jam yang menempel (?) di dinding menunjukan pukul '06.00 a.m', yeoja manis itu beranjak dari tidurnya lalu segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada disudut kamarnya.

Setelah mandi yeoja manis itu berganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yeoja manis itu berdiri didepan meja rias, kemudian mulai mengambil ikat rambut coklat yang berada dilaci meja tersebut lalu mulai mengumpulkan helaian surai blonde-nya kemudian mengikatnya keatas menjadi satu –kuncir kuda–

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu melangkah kebawah menuju meja makan, memakan sandwich buatan sang eomma "Eomma Hyukkie berangkat" ujar yeoja itu setelah selesai menghabiskan sandwich-nya.

"Ne, hati-hati"

.

.

**Kriiiiinggg.. kriiiiinggg….**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi di penjuru Seoul Digitech High School, membuat seluruh siswa maupun siswi mendesah lega, ekspresi suram yang tadi ditampakan oleh hampir seluruh murid kelas XI – Ipa 3 ini akhirnya menjadi bahagia, senyum lebar tak luput dari tiap bibir mereka, pasalnya pelajaran yang sangat memberatkan telah usai oleh sebuah bunyi yang bordering nyaring di setiap koridor kelas tadi. Sang guru menghela nafas melihat perubahan ekspresi sang murid didik, disusunnya buku yang digunakannya belajar tadi, sedikit membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu segera keluar dari kelas tanpa sepatah katapun, mengingat hanya tinggal segelintir orang saja yang berada didalam kelas.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan surai blonde yang terikat terlihat tengah memberesken buku fisika yang tadi di pelajari. Yeoja imut dengan gigi kelinci –Sungmin– melirik sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk ini dengan senyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu, segera dirogohnya (?) tas berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci kesayangannya untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hyukkie" panggil Sungmin kepada yeoja manis tadi –Eunhyuk– yang telah memasukan semua bukunya dengan rapi kedalam tasnya menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Ne?" Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dicarinya tadi lalu memberinya kepada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat sebuah kotak persegi dengan sampul putih bermotif pisang ada didepannya "Apa itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Saengil chukkahamnida Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa jika hari ini tanggal 4 April yang berarti hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. "Gomawo Minnie" Eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile andalannya kepada Sungmin "Aku saja lupa jika hari ini aku berulang tahun"

"Kau ini dasar pelupa, masa ulang tahun sendiri dilupakan sih" Sungmin menjitak kepala Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya kepala mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap kepalanya "Ehehe.. Ne, semoga kau suka ya. Kalau begitu buka donk kadonya"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu segera membuka bungkusan kado tersebut "Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku sangat suka dengan pemberianmu" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin saat melihat sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk strawberry yang sangat lucu.

Sungmin mengangguk "Ne"

….

….

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan dengan santai menuju lapangan basket, seperti biasa ia akan latihan basket jika istirahat tiba, mengingat sebentar lagi pertandingan akan diselenggarakan. Saat melewati kelas Eunhyuk tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat kearah Sungmin yang memberikan Eunhyuk kado lalu mengucapkan "Saengil Chukkahamnida Hyukkie" pada Eunhyuk. Tidak nyaring memang saat Sungmin mengucapkannya, tapi entah karena telinga Donghae yang peka atau karena koridor yang terbilang sepi ataupun keduanya(?) Donghae dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Donghae tidak berada disampingnya berbalik, dapat dilihatnya Donghae berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas XI Ipa-3 yang diketahuinya sebagai kelas Lee Hyukjae –Eunhyuk– yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Donghae. "Hyung?"

Donghae tersentak dari lamunnya lalu segera menyusul Kyuhyun didepannya, "Ngintip Eunhyuk, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari 'kekasih' tercintanya –PSP–

Donghae menjadi salah tingkah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Ani" jawabnya lalu segera pergi duluan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya yang tengah terkikik geli, jarang-jarang sekali bisa menggoda seorang Lee Donghae seperti itu.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menampakan gurat-gurat senjanya, matahari pun telah berada ditempat akhir perjalanan harinya untuk menemani manusia yang ada di Seoul saat itu,tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi saja mungkin sang partner –bulan– akan menggantikan keberadaannya untuk menemani manusia. Seorang gadis cantik baru saja turun dari perhentian bus tadi, lalu mulai melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar indah dilengan kirinya '05.57 pm' gadis itu menghela nafas, dirinya baru bisa pulang dari sekolahnya jam segini karena harus latihan dance dulu tadi. Seharusnya sih sudah dari jam lima tadi dia bisa pulang, tapi karena ada beberapa masalah kecil jadi baru sekarang dia bisa pulang.

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan lelah, ditaruh sepatunya dengan rapi di rak "Aku pulang" teriaknya.

Rasa lelah Eunhyuk hilang seketika tatkala matanya melihat sesosok (?) namja yang sangat dirindukannya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu-nya sembari menonton berita dilayar televisi. "Appa" tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk segera memeluk appa-nya yang sudah sebulan ini tidak ditemuinya karena ada bisnis di China, "Bogoshippo"

Hankyung –appa Eunhyuk- membalas pelukan putri satu-satunya yang juga dirindukannya, tangannya mengelus surai blonde anaknya dengan lembut "Nado chagi"

Heechul yang melihat anaknya memeluk sang suami dengan erat hanya tersenyum, dia tahu jika putrinya ini sangat merindukan appa-nya. "Sudah-sudah acara pelukannya, sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti baju Hyukkie"

Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya lalu menatap eomma-nya dengan cemberut "Tapi eomma Hyukkie sangat merindukan appa"

Hankyung tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya "Appa juga merindukanmu chagi, tapi benar yang dikatakan eomma-mu. Badanmu lengket dan bau tahu" ujar sang appa sembari menutup hidung, membuat ekspresi pura-pura bau.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya "Appa sama eomma menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk segera beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, meninggalkan pasangan Hanchul yang sedang terkekeh melihat sikap lucu anaknya.

…..

…..

Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan disinilah Donghae berada sekarang. Di sebuah bangunan yang ramai akan pengunjung yang kebanyakan berpasangan, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya di bangunan –Mall– tersebut? Yap, sejak dia tahu jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun Eunhyuk dia sudah memutuskan untuk mencari kado untuk orang yang ehemspecialehem buatnya itu, yah walau entah disadarinya atau tidak.

Donghae masih berkeliling mencari barang yang cocok untuk Eunhyuk. Mulai dari ke toko baju, tapi menurutnya tidak ada yang dia sukai. Lalu ke toko aksesoris, sama seperti tadi, tak ada satu jenis aksesoris pun yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Donghae masih saja berkeliling di mall itu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, asal kalian tahu Donghae bukanlah orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ke mall ini. Tapi kali ini dia rela ke mall untuk mencarikan kado untuk Eunhyuk.

Matanya tiba-tiba terhenti didepan toko yang didominasi warna pink, segera dimasukinya toko tersebut yang ternyata adalah toko boneka. Agak malu juga sih mengingat hanya dia sendiri disana yang namja, sementara yang lain kebanyakan anak-anak atau yeoja.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para yeoja yang terpesona akan ketampanannya, Donghae tetap melanjutkan mencari benda untuk Eunhyuk. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah boneka yang sangat lucu. Boneka monyet yang tengah memeluk ikan nemo dengan topi bermotif strawberry yang sangat lucu diatas kepala monyet tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae segera mengambil boneka tersebut lalu membawanya kemeja kasir.

"Tolong langsung dibungkus"

"Apa boneka ini untuk kekasih anda?" tanya yeoja penjaga kasir itu kepada Donghae, yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil "Sebelas ribu won" ujar yeoja tersebut. Dongae mengangguk kemudian merogoh dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan uang dua lembar sepuluh ribu won kepada yeoja didepannya. Yeoja penjaga kasir itu memberikan kembalian kepada Donghae "Kamsahamnida tuan, datanglah lagi kesini"

.

.

Eunhyuk menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan semangat, tentu saja dia sudah mandi. Dihampirinya sang appa dan eomma yang telah berada di dapur, Eunhyuk memandang meja makan dengan takjub "Whoa.. banyak sekali makanannya" Eunhyuk segera duduk didepan appa dan eomma-nya.

"Saengil chukkahamnida chagiya" ujar Heechul dan Hankyung bersamaan membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, "Ini kado dari appa dan eomma, bukalah" Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat kemudian membuka kado tersebut.

Dapat dilihatnya jam tangan dengan warna baby blue yang berada dibalik kotak kado tersebut, langsung saja Eunhyuk berdiri kemudian memeluk Hankyung dan Heechul, "Gomawo appa eomma, Hyukkie sangat menyukainya"

Heechul dan Hankyung melepaskan pelukan anaknya, lalu tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk "Ne, kalau begitu kajja kita makan. Eomma hari ini memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

Eunhyuk kembali duduk, kemudian memandang makanan didepannya dengan berbinar-binar. "Selamat makan" ujar Eunhyuk sembari menepuk kedua tangannya dengan imut, membuat pasangan Hanchul tersenyum melihat sifat childish putri semata wayang mereka.

Eunhyuk pun memakan masakan Heechul dengan lahap, asal kalian tahu walaupun badan Eunhyuk kurus begitu, sebenarnya dia itu banyak sekali makannya. Entahlah, mungkin orang seperti dia tidak bisa gemuk.

Hanchul kembali terkekeh melihat cara makan anaknya yang lucu, "Pelan-pelan saja chagi makannya, makanannya tidak akan kabur kok"

Eunhyuk menengadah kearah Hankyung dan Heechul dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan, neomu kyeopta. "Agihga hehag bagged (Habisnya enak banget) "

"Ya! Sudah eomma bilang berapa kali kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong" ujar Heechul yang kesal melihat Eunhyuk makan sambil bicara. Selain tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, jadinya kan apa yang dibicarakannya tidak akan bisa dimengerti.

.

o0o

.

"Ne Suie-ya, bagaimana kalau anggota baru yang telah dipilih, diumumkan setelah Vicky eonnie kembali dari China? Eottae?"

"Ne, bisa juga Hyuk. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, aku sudah dijemput"

Dapat Eunhyuk lihat Yoochun –Kekasih Junsu- tengah berdiri sembari menyandarkan badannya didepan pintu club dance "Yoochun-ah, jaga Suie dengan baik ne!" goda Eunhyuk sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Suie.

"Hyukkie!" Junsu mendelik kearah Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk dan Yoochun terkekeh melihat wajah Junsu yang memerah sempurna "Ne, tenang saja Hyuk" jawab Yoochun yang menambah kadar merah diwajah cantik Junsu. "Kalau begitu duluan ya Hyuk" Yoochun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Junsu, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun dan Junsu, segera dikuncinya club dance lalu berjalan kearah Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya disamping pintu, "Kajja Min" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kemudian berjalan dikoridor yang terbilang sepi itu. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 p.m, yang berarti sudah dua jam setelah pulang sekolah.

Jangan kaget kenapa Sungmin bisa berada didepan club dance tadi, dia memang tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler itu, tapi bukan berarti dia menjemput atau menunggu Eunhyuk pulang, walau dia sahabatnya tapi itu sungguh kurang kerjaan sekali. Sungmin berada di tempat itu, karena ia habis latihan seni bela diri China –Martial art–, karena jadwal yang sama membuat mereka sering pulang bersama. Walau saat di halte nanti mereka harus naik bus yang berbeda, karena arah rumah yang berbeda.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masih asyik tertawa sampai pada belokan koridor, Eunhyuk terlonjak "Astaga tuhan!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget, Sungmin disampingnya pun tak kalah kagetnya melihat seorang namja tampan dengan baju basket-nya tengah berdiri menyandar didinding koridor. "Omona Hae, kau mengagetkanku saja" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengelus dadanya "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah koridor yang sepi ini Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk setelah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya akibat shock tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget, setaunya ini adalah hari kamis dan itu berarti jadwal les mereka masih besok, lalu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Donghae?

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ne" ujar Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Min, kenapa kau pergi?" Sungmin berbalik lalu menatap Eunhyuk seolah berkata –aku-tidak-ingin-mengganggu-acara-kalian-berdua- Eunhyuk yang mengerti akan arti tatapan itu menggeram sebal "Ya! Minnie-ya!" Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Sungguh senang rasanya menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae, saking asyiknya menggerutu dalam hati perbuatan Sungmin, dia lupa jika masih ada Donghae berdiri disampingnya "Ah, mian. Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit tidak enak hati, karena sempat melupakan keberadaan Donghae.

Donghae membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Eunhyuk "Saengil chukkae, mian aku baru memberikan ini sekarang"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya bingung, bagaimana namja ini bisa tau jika dia berulangtahun kemarin?

Ia menerima kado yang diberikan Donghae tadi dengan gugup, lalu membungkukan badannya "Gomawo Hae, jeongmal gomawoyo."

Donghae mengangguk sekilas "Ne, kajja kita pulang" Donghae menarik tangan kanan Eunhyuk lembut tanpa ada perlawanan dari sang empunya tangan, dibawanya Eunhyuk kearea parkiran sekolah.

Deg~

Deg~

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat hanya karena Donghae menggenggam tangannya, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menyukai Donghae? Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat berusaha menepis pemikiran itu, tapi genggaman Donghae tadi begitu hangat dan lembut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Donghae menyerahkan helm putih miliknya kepada Eunyuk "Pakailah!" Eunhyuk mengangguk, kemudian dengan segera dipakainya helm itu, "Naik" Eunhyuk menaikan dirinya dimotor Donghae, ragu-ragu Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Donghae. Donghae pun segera menarik gas kemudian melaju ditengah keramaian sore kota Seoul.

.

.

Eunhyuk turun dari atas motor Donghae tatkala motor itu telah berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah miliknya "Gomawo Hae-ya" Eunhyuk lalu membuka helm milik Donghae, lalu segera mengembalikan ke sang empunya. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua terdiam tak tau mau berbicara apa lagi, sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan ada didalam benak Eunhyuk, tapi dia bingung apakah harus menanyakannya atau tidak kepada Donghae.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae seolah bisa melihat kebingungan diwajah Eunhyuk.

"Eum.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, Donghae hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, dapat dilihat oleh Donghae jika Eunhyuk terlihat ragu akan pertanyaan yang akan dia berikan pada Donghae "Eumm.. dari mana kau mengetahui kalau kemarin ulang tahunku Hae-ya?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Gimana gimana gimana? Tambah aneh ya pasti? Udahnya lama ga apdet, sekali apdet jadinya macam begini *pundung*

Maap ya, kalo apdetnya lagi dan lagi lama. Padahal lagi ga sibuk-sibuk amat akhir-akhir ini, tapi ga tau deh, bawaannya males aja -_-v

Chapter depan janji deh, aku usahain bakal apdet cepet ^^~!

Oya aku mau curhat nih, tiap mampir ke ffn suka rada apa yah? Sedih aja.. jarang banget fanfic Haehyuk bisa ditemuin, makanya si aku udah lumayan jarang ke ffn. Kalo aku sih sekarang lebih sering kea ff atau lj *ga penting*. Makanya aku berharap para author yang baik hati, yang cantik dan cakep supaya bisa kembali apdet. Supaya bisa menemani malam-malam indah ku dengan cerita-cerita itu *okeh ini alay -_-*  
Udah itu aja sih yang mau ku sampaikan, kesian yang baca *kayanya ada aja .-.* pasti sakit banget dah tu matanya liat tulisan ga penting aku -_-v

.

Ok, it's time to review reply

Nurul. : iya bener banget, biar soal sesusah apapun kalo ngeliat mukanya hae jadi mudah semuanya. Ganteng sih hae-nya, jadi menambah inspirasi #iniapa?

: udah nambah belum Haehyuk moment-nya? '-'

anchofishy : mungkin teriak itu merupakan luapan kebahagiaan*ini sih menurut author* iya enak banget, sabar, ganteng pula. Hmm.. kalo itu, tanyakan saja pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

hima sakusa-chan : entahlah, mungkin antara keduanya -_-

SSungMine : suka sama siapa ya? Sama author mungkin #digeplakHaehyukShipper ^^v

Amandhharu : huwaaa… makasih *peluk* sebenrnya bukan Haehyuk ga saling kenal, mereka kenal, tapi kayak semacam ga pernah teguran gitu. Eh, bukannya ga pernah juga sih, lebih tepatnya udah lama ga teguran. Ngerti ga maksud aku? Kalo ga, yaudahlah .-.

Mei Hyun15 : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah nge-review

Arum Junnie : huwaa.. maap banget yah.. saking lamanya ga di apdet, jadi disangka ga bakal lanjut..

.

.

Maap kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan gelar #plak  
Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur anda sekalian para Haehyuk shipper. Maaf atas segala keterlambatan peng-updet-an fic ini  
*ok ini udah semakin kaya pidato -_-*

Thanks for Review~! Love U all~~!

.

.

Mind to Review? ~^^~


	4. Chapter 4

It's Love

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Heechul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya.

.

Musim semi tidak terasa dengan cepat berlalu digantikan musim panas, seorang yeoja manis dengan seragam sekolahyang membalut tubuh mungilnya tengah berjalan dengan gontai di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Wajar saja, siang itu matahari di kota Seoul bersinar dengan teriknya, membuat kulit putih mulusnya terasa seperti dibakar.

"Aku pulang" yeoja itu –Eunhyuk– memasuki rumahnya tanpa semangat, segera ditaruhnya sepatu sekolah yang tadi dipakainya di rak sepatu lalu segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas minuman dingin. Eunhyuk mengambil buah jeruk yang ada didalam lemari es-nya, lalu mulai membuat orange juice untuk melepas dahaganya.

Setelah jadi, Eunhyuk segera meminum orange juice tersebut dalam sekali teguk, tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa panas "Ah segarnya" ditaruhnya gelas tadi di tempat cuci piring, lalu segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Tak dipedulikannya keadaan rumah yang sepi '_Paling eomma sedang ke supermarket'_ pikir Eunhyuk cuek.

Eunhyuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan atau yang biasa kita kenal air conditioner sesaat setelah memasuki kamarnya, dihempaskan (?) tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang akan kusut. Dia benar-benar lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju rumah.

'_Naega tteossdahamyeon da oechyeo oppa, oppa  
Tokyo, London, New York, Paris oppa oppa~  
I'm so cool, I'm so cool, party like a superstar  
Ippeun –deul da moyeola tteossda oppa oppa~_'

Saat mata Eunhyuk telah tertutup sempurna dan siap melangkah menuju alam mimpi, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dengan nyaring. Eunhyuk menghiraukan dering ponselnya dengan menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal agar dapat meredam suara dering ponselnya. Tapi sepertinya sang penelpon benar-benar niat dan tak pantang menyerah. Meski sedari tadi Eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya, dering ponsel itu terus saja berbunyi.

Eunhyuk dengan malas bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas, dengan segera Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat id caller-nya "Yeoboseyo" jawab Eunhyuk, matanya masih setengah terpejam saat mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"HYUKJAEEE….." teriakan nyaring memekakan telinga menggema dengan nyaring dari seberang telpon tersebut, membuat mata Eunhyuk terbuka sempurna dan reflex menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Eunhyuk mendelik, ternyata yang menelpon tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ratu kegelapan sepanjang masa –Heechul– "Ya! Eomma! Jangan berteriak ditelpon! Eomma bisa membuat anakmu yang paling cantik ini budek" Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengelus telinga kanan yang terkena teriakan maha dahsyat dari Lee Heechul.

"Neo! Kenapa dari tadi eomma telpon tidak kau angkat, eoh?" sungut Heechul dari sebrang telpon.

"Hyukkie baru saja akan menuju taman indah bernama mimpi, tapi tiba-tiba eomma menelponku dan mengganggu semuanya. Ok, sekarang mengapa eomma menelpon Hyukkie?" cibir Eunhyuk.

"Aissh.. kau ini! Apa kau tidak ketempat Hae?" Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya, dia benar-benar lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwal dia les privat dengan Donghae. Salahkan saja cuaca yang begitu panas, sehingga Eunhyuk tidak dapat memikirkan hal apapun selain pendingin ruangan dan tidur. Untung saja Heechul menelpon dan mengingatkannya, yah walau sebenarnya cukup mengganggu sih "Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Hehehe…"

"Aissh.. kau ini! Usiamu lebih muda dari eomma, tapi ingatanmu jauh lebih tua dari eomma" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, hei wajar saja kan jika manusia lupa? "Sudahlah lebih baik cepat kau kerumah Hae, jangan sampai dia menunggumu terlalu lama, arra!" Eunhyuk baru saja akan mematikan sambungan telponnya, tapi sang eomma kembali berbicara "Oh ya, hari ini mungkin eomma akan pulang malam. Eomma akan kerumah Jae ahjumma, jadi kau makan diluar saja ne Hyukkie?" ujar Heechul kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak. Inilah kebiasaan Heechul, selalu mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Menyebalkan.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian bangkit menuju lemari bajunya, mengambil kaos putih dan celana pendek. Setelah itu diikatnya secara asal rambut panjangnya, lalu segera beranjak menuju rumah yang tepat berada disebrang rumahnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, tidak di dengarkannya Donghae yang sedari tadi menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus susah nan rumit didepannya, dia benar-benar ngantuk dan lelah sekarang. Donghae yang merasa jika sedari tadi Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan penjelasannya menatap Eunhyuk sebal "Eunhyuk-ah jika kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku lebih baik kau pulang saja!'" ujar Donghae jengah.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara Donghae yang datar dan dingin segera menengadah menatap Donghae dengan cengiran khas-nya, "Mianhae, kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tangan membentuk 'v' sign.

Donghae kembali menjelaskan, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau memperhatikannya "Arraseo?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lemas, membuat Donghae didepannya menghela nafas "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku ingin ice cream Hae. Kajja kita keluar beli ice cream?" ujar Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ani, cuaca diluar begitu panas. Apa kau mau keluar dengan cuaca sepanas itu?" tolak Donghae mentah-mentah. Eunhyuk melihat cuaca diluar melalui jendela, benar juga kata Donghae. Cuaca hari ini begitu terik, tapi Eunhyuk merasa jika dia benar-benar haus dan ingin ice cream.

"Tapi Hae, aku benar-benar ingin ice cream" rengek Eunhyuk keras kepala.

"Orange juice saja, eottae?" Eunhyuk menggeleng imut. Jika diperhatikan mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami istri, dimana Eunhyuk hamil dan ngidam ingin makan ice cream kepada sang suami –Donghae– "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu!" Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan perkataan Donghae, dia tetap menatap Donghae dengan puppy eyes yang dipinjam dari sahabatnya –Sungmin–. Donghae menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk "Ne, baiklah" ujar Donghae terpaksa.

Eunhyuk melonjak kegirangan, "Iyey.. kajja Hae kita berangkat" ajak Eunhyuk dengan semangat, diraihnya lengan kanan Donghae dengan semangat, lalu menariknya menuju garasi rumah Donghae untuk mengambil motor. Entah disadari atau tidak, jantung Donghae berdetak berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya saat yeoja polos didepannya menarik lengannya. 'hangat' itulah yang dirasakan Donghae.

..

..

Mereka berdua kini telah berada disebuah taman yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumah mereka, sore itu taman dipenuhi oleh anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Eunhyuk turun dari motor Donghae, matanya berbinar senang tatkala melihat pedagang ice cream tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Hae kajja kita kesana" kembali Eunhyuk menarik lengan kekar Donghae dengan penuh semangat, membuat Donghae harus mengikuti langkah –kelewat– semangat Eunhyuk. Sungguh tingkah Eunhyuk saat ini seperti anak tk.

"Ahjussi ice cream strawberry-nya satu" ujar Eunhyuk dengan antusias, Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Donghae yang berdiri malas disampingnya "Hae, kau mau ice cream rasa apa?"

"Terserah kau saja" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak suka. Donghae menghela nafas "Baiklah, ice cream vanilla saja"

"Kalau begitu ice cream strawberry satu, dan ice cream vanilla satu" pesan Eunhyuk, membuat ahjussi penjual ice cream tersebut tersenyum maklum melihat sikap semangat Eunhyuk.

"Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" tanya ahjussi penjual ice cream tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersentak dengan wajah memerah. Ahjussi penjual ice cream tersebut tersenyum "Kalau kalian sepasang kekasih akan kuberi kalian potongan harga"

"Ah bu-"

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan menjawab –menyangkal, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara kepada penjual ice cream tadi "Ne, dia adalah yeojachingu ku" ucap Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk disampingnya tersentak dan menatap tak percaya kepada Donghae. Wajahnya kembali memerah, bahkan kedua daun telinganya pun juga ikut memerah saat ini. Ahjussi penjual ice cream tadi tersenyum melihat sikap dua anak manusia didepannya yang salah tingkah, diberikannya ice cream strawberry dan vanilla kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Berapa?"

"Karena kalian sepasang kekasih maka akan kuberi potongan harga menjadi 2000 won" Donghae merogoh dompetnya lalu mengambil dua lembar uang seribu won, lalu menyerahkannya kearah ahjussi tersebut "Datanglah lain kali"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya tersenyum "Ne, gomawo ahjussi" Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Donghae yang ada disampingnya "Ya! Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Bukankah yang benar kita adalah sepasang guru dan murid, eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap Donghae sebal. Well, bukannya yang sebal juga sih, karena pada dasarnya –entah disadari atau tidak– dia merasa begitu bahagia mendengar pernyataan Donghae tersebeut.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Eunhyuk "Ne, tapi kata ahjussi tadi kita akan mendapat potongan harga jika kita sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau pelit sekali Hae" Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk mengacak surai auburn Eunhyuk "Hae, kau merusak ikatanku"

Deg~

Deg~

Jantung Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat kencang, ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Donghae? Tidak, tidak! Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang semakin aneh.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang menggelengkan kepala disebelahnya dengan aneh "Kau kenapa Hyuk?"

"Ani, kajja kita ketaman itu dulu baru setelah itu kita pulang" Eunhyuk berlompat-lompat kecil menuju kursi yang ada ditaman tersebut, membuat Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat sikap childish Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae tidak beranjak dari tempat tadi memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Hae? Kenapa kau masih disana? Ayo kisini!"

Donghae yang baru tersadar dari lamunnya berjalan kearah Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk sembari melihat anak-anak bermain.

.

o0o

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas dikoridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu, kembali diingatnya pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin sewaktu istirahat tadi.

"Hyukkie nanti sehabis ekskul aku sepertinya tidak bisa pulang bersama" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin seolah mengatakan –wae?- "Karena.. aku.. itu.. aku harus mengantar eomma belanja, iya begitu" jawab Sungmin gugup, tapi nampaknya Eunhyuk tidak curiga sama sekali, benar-benar yeoja yang polos.

"Euhm, geurae"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, tidak ada teman mengobrol benar-benar membosankan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Hei, ini sudah sore jadi tak banyak murid yang tertinggal di sekolah. Dibalikannya tubuh mungilnya kearah tangan tersebut dengan takut-takut, saat melihat orang yang memegang pundaknya dia menghela nafas lega "Kau Hae, aku pikir siapa" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengelus dadanya lega.

Donghae mengangguk "Kajja kita pulang bersama" Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk lembut, membawanya ke area parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. "Ini pakailah" Donghae menyerahkan helm-nya kepada Eunhyuk, dan dengan segera Eunhyuk memakainya. Kemudian Eunhyuk menaiki motor Donghae sembari berpegangan, walau jika dia berpegangan dengan Donghae dia merasa jika jantungnya akan senam sore (?), tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia merasa hangat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol, well sebanarnya sih lebih banyak Eunhyuk yang bicara, sedangkan Donghae hanya menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk. Saat melewati taman yang mereka lewati kemarin, tak sengaja mata Eunhyuk menangkap (?) wajah sahabatnya dengan sesosok pria.

Segera Eunhyuk menarik seragam bagian belakang Donghae, "Hae hentikan motornya!" Donghae hanya menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk dan dengan bingung memarkirkannya di sisi taman.

"Wae?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng, matanya sekarang terfokus pada Sungmin dengan namja yang ada didepan Sungmin. Donghae yang bingung dengan tingkah Eunhyuk pun mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk, dapat dilihatnya dua orang berbeda kelamin (?) dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dia kenakannya tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan mesra. "Hae coba kau lihat itu"

"Dia Sungmin bukan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, matanya memicing saat matanya melihat namja disamping Sungmin, _bukankah itu adalah teman Donghae?_

"Hae, coba kau lihat namja disebelah Sungmin! Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" Donghae memicingkan matanya seperti yang Eunhyuk lakukan tadi, dan benar! Namja disamping Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"Ne"

"Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Aku akan kesana untuk menanyakannya!"

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan melangkah ketempat Kyumin duduk, lengannya ditahan oleh namja tampan berwajah ikan #plak disebelahnya. Eunhyuk mengernyit menatap Donghae "Waeyo Hae?"

"Biarkan saja" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Donghae, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Donghae. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia masih tidak begitu paham "Kajja kita pulang" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk kearah motornya.

Donghae melajukan motornya hingga sampai didepan rumah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk turun dan melepas helm yang dipakainya "Gomawo, kalau begitu sehabis makan malam nanti aku akan kerumahmu, ne? Aku mau mandi dulu" Donghae mengangguk kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya, Eunhyuk pun juga memasuki rumahnya untuk mandi.

.

.

Dibawah sinar rembulan dan taburan (?) bintang, seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas serta mengenakan balutan celana pendek berwarna putih dengan kaos atasan merah tengah berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya.

**Tok tok tok**

Yeoja itu mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya, tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja yang kira-kira sebaya dengan eomma-nya tengah tersenyum bak malaikat "Eh Hyukkie, apa kau ingin belajar dengan Hae?" Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk ahjumma bingung, '_apa Donghae tidak memberitahu eommanya?_' Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan "Ne, masuklah. Biar ahjumma panggilkan Hae dulu"

Eunhyuk memasuki rumah yang belakangan ini sering dikunjunginya, dapat dilihat dari sudut matanya jika di ruang tamu ada appa Donghae –Kangin– tengah menonton berita di TV. Eunhyuk jadi merasa tidak enak untuk duduk ditempat itu.

Kangin yang merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping sofa, mengalihkan matanya dari TV kearah orang tersebut, dapat dilihatnya Eunhyuk berdiri tanpa berniat duduk disampingnya "Hyukjae-ya?" Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunnya menatap kearah Kangin seraya tersenyum "Kenapa tidak duduk? Duduklah disamping ahjussi"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan "N-nde ahjussi" segera dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya menuju sofa disebrang Kangin duduk.

"Ahjussi dengar kau belajar dengan Hae?" tanya Kangin memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh? N-nde Hyukkie memang belajar bersama Hae, ahjussi"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk seperti itu kepada sang suami "Hyukkie-ya" Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara "kata Hae kau belajar saja dikamarnya" Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu menunduk sedikit kearah Kangteuk kemudian segera beranjak menuju kamar Donghae. Namun, saat dia berada tepat didepan tangga, dia berhenti sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap kearah pasangan Kangteuk yang sedang menatapnya bingung "Ahjumma, kamar Hae dimana?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dilantai dua sebelah kiri tangga, nanti akan ada tulisan 'Fishy Room' masuk saja, itu kamar Donghae" jawab Leeteuk disertai dimple smile andalannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, "Gomawo ahjumma" kakinya menaiki anak tangga rumah Donghae, sesampainya dilantai dua dia segera mencari letak kamar Donghae. Dan sampailah dia didepan pintu bercat putih dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'Fishy Room'. Diketuknya pintu itu perlahan "Hae, ini aku Hyukkie. Aku masuk ne?"

Eunhyuk membuka pintu bercat putih itu pelan, dan matanya disuguhkan oleh nuansa biru. Mulai dari cat dinding-nya berwarna sea blue, gordennya berwarna sapphire blue, bahkan sampai lemari pakaiannya pun berwarna baby blue. Matanya melirik kearah Donghae yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur dengan kaos v neck membalut tubuhnya, 'Tampan' kesan itulah yang didapatinya dari Donghae saat ini. Matanya melihat kearah seprei dan bad cover Donghae yang bergambar kartun animasi 3 dimensi bernama nemo, serta beberapa figuran berhiaskan ikan nemo dikamar Donghae. 'Apa Donghae menyukai ikan nemo?'

"Kenapa diam saja? Masuklah?" tanya Donghae menyadarkan lamunan Eunhyuk, dapat dilihat Eunhyuk jika Donghae telah duduk dilantai dengan meja kecil didepannya. Apa mereka akan belajar disana?

Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar Donghae, kemudian melanghkah mendekati Donghae dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae. Dikeluarkannya buku matematika dari tas, tak lama mulai terdengar suara Donghae yang mulai menjelaskan.

…

…

"Ah Hae, ayo kita istirahat sebentar aku benar-benar lelah" sela Eunhyuk, sebelum Donghae kembali memberikan penjelasan yang membuat kepalanya serasa penuh (?). Padahal seharusnya dia sudah selesai belajar dengan Donghae sejak seminggu yang lalu karena telah menyelesaikan ulangan semester satu. Tapi karena nilai matematika-nya dibawah rata-rata atau bisa kita sebut rendah, makanya dia harus remidi dan belajar lagi dengan Donghae.

"Benar Hae, biarkan Hyukkie istirahat dulu. Ini eomma bawakan kue yang baru eomma pelajari kemarin" Leeteuk masuk sembari membawa setoples cornflakes beserta dua gelas lemon tea untuk anak-nya serta orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak.

"Gomawo ahjumma" ujar Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum manis kearah Leeteuk.

Donghae memandang eomma-nya yang sedang berpakaian rapi itu dengan aneh, apa eommanya akan jalan? Seakan bisa membaca kebingungan Donghae Leeteuk pun menjawabnya "Ne, oh ya Hae nanti eomma dan appa akan pergi ke pesta penyambutan Kim ahjussi, jadi mungkin eomma akan pulang malam. Kalian tidak apa kan ditinggal berdua saja?"

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kekompakan anaknya serta orang yang sudah dianggap anak didepannya ini.

"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu ne, belajarlah yang semangat Hyukkie, ne!" Leeteuk menutup pintu kaamr Donghae, dan tinggallah mereka berdua dikamar bernuansa sea blue itu.

Eunhyuk mulai mengambil cornflakes yang tadi dibuat eomma-nya Donghae "Uhm.. mashitta" Eunhyuk yang merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap Donghae bingung "Aeyo Ae (Waeyo Hae) ?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut menggembung penuh dengan kue. Neomu kyeopta.

Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah Eunhyuk pun mengacak surai rambut Eunhyuk "Jangan memasang tampang aegyo seperti itu, jika kau tidak ingin ku makan"

**Uhuk..**

Perkataan Donghae tadi berhasil membuat Eunhyuk tersedak oleh kue yang dimakannya, segera diambilnya lemon tea yang berada disampingnya kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Donghae yang bingung dengan Eunhyuk pun hanya mengelus tengkuk Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu eoh? Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak?!" tanya Eunhyuk sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya –imut, namun tak dapat dipungkirinya jika perkataan Donghae barusan dapat membuatnya sport jantung dan merubah warna diwajahnya. Lihat saja wajah putih Eunhyuk sekarang telah berganti seperti warna pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Donghae yang melihat wajah Eunhyuk telah bertransformasi (?) menjadi merah pun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya masih dengan posisi duduk *ngerti ga? Kalo ga anggep aja ngerti ya?*. Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk duduk terpojokan oleh lemari bajunya, segera didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk dan mengunci pergerakan Eunhyuk dengan lengan kiri menempel(?) pada pintu lemari.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup. Bayangkan saja wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae sangat dekat sekali, mungkin hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Donghae kembali menyeringai, entah dipelajarinya dari siapa seriangaian itu, tapi kemungkinan dari sahabat evil-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk reflex memejamkan matanya. Donghae tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Eunhyuk "Ada noda disudut bibirmu" ujar Donghae tepat didepan bibir Eunhyuk, kemudian mengusap sudut bibir tadi pelan. Segera dijauhkannya wajah beserta tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk sembari tertawa geli.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya kemudian menatap Donghae sebal, "YA! Lee Donghae! Jangan menggodaku!" kesal Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah padam. Eunhyuk yang tadi duduk segera berdiri kemudian kembali ketempat dia belajar, disusul Donghae yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak disampingnya. Eunhyuk memakan kue kering yang ada didalam toples itu dengan brutal (?), sebal dan malu beradu menjadi satu didalam dirinya, ah bagaimana bisa Donghae menggodanya seperti tadi?

"Mian mian, aku hanya bercanda kok" Donghae menghentikan tawanya seketika tatkala mlihat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Bukannya apa, dia hanya takut apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk *emangnya apa? #Plak* tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Ne, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ne?!" ujar Eunhyuk polos seperti anak kecil. Donghae terkadang bingung dengan yeoja manis didepannya ini, sebenarnya berapa umur yeoja ini? Mengapa sikap dan sifatnya seperti anak sekolah dasar saja? Apa benar dia sudah SMA?

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae memandangnya sembari mengerutkan keningnya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Hae? Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae. Seketika Donghae tersadar dari lamunnya kemudian menggeleng menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecil.

Lama tak ada percakapan diantara mereka sampai Eunhyuk membuka suara "Hae, kau menyukai nemo?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengedarkan penglihatannya di area kamar Donghae, "Habisnya dari tadi aku melihat banyak sekali barang dengan tema nemo disini"

"Ne, aku menyukainya. Wae?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Oh.. ani, gwaenchana"

"Aku benar-benar sebal dengan Park seonsaengnim" Donghae kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Eunhyuk "Masa hanya karena nilai ulangan matematika ku rendah, aku harus remidi? Lagi pula minggu depankan sudah liburan dan pembagian raport! Kurang kerjaan sekali"

"Geurae?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan imut "Mungkin saja Park seonsaengnim ingin membuat nilai di raport mu menjadi lebih baik"

"Uuh.. jangan bahas nilai donk! Aku tahu kalau nilai ku itu tidak sebagus Hae!" sungut Eunhyuk sebal.

Donghae mengacak surai auburn Eunhyuk "Ne mian"

"Oh ya Hae, summer camp nanti apa Hae akan ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk semangat. Yap, Seoul Digitech High School memang setiap musim panas akan mengadakan summer camp tiap tahunnya.

Donghae menggeleng, "Ani, itu sangat membosankan"

"Geuraeyo? Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali ikut. Tahun lalu aku sudah tidak ikut, dan tahun ini pun juga tidak bisa karena ahjumma akan menikah" Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, kentara sekali dari nada bicaranya jika dia sedih karena tak dapat ikut summer camp ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ikut?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya "Molla, kupikir asyik saja. Pokoknya tahun depan aku harus ikut!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan tangan dikepal keatas. Eunhyuk memandang kearah Donghae lagi, "Kajja kita belajar lagi!"

…..

Leeteuk dan Kangin memasuki rumahnya dengan lelah, diliriknya jam yang menggantung didinding ruang tamu 11.00 p.m, sudah lumayan larut. "Ah, aku lelah sekali yeobo" ujar Kangin manja sembari memeluk istrinya dari belakang, bibirnya pun mulai menciumi leher Leeteuk yang terekspos karena dress yang digunakannya tanpa lengan.

"Enngghh~ Kangin-ah lepaskan! Bagaimana kalau Hae nanti melihat?" Leeteuk berusaha melepas pelukan Kangin, namun sepertinya sia-sia mengingat tubuh sang suami yang besar dan itu tentu saja membuat kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kangin. Mata Leeteuk tiba-tiba melihat lampu kamar Donghae yang masih menyala, 'Apa mereka masih belajar?' pikir Leeteuk. "Yeobo kenapa lampu kamar Hae masih menyala? Apa mereka masih belajar?"

Kangin menghentikan aktivitas-nya tadi, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kamar Donghae. Benar kata sang istri, lampu kamar Donghae masih menyala "Molla, lebih baik kita cek saja yeobo" Kangin menggandeng tangan Leeteuk menuju kamar Donghae yang berada di lantai dua, setelah sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Fishy Room' segera dibukanya gagang pintu tersebut.

**Ceklek**

Mata mereka membulat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertidur lelap dengan posisi saling berhadapan, dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan masing-masing diatas meja tadi. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kajja kita keluar yeobo" ajak Leeteuk menarik lengan Kangin. Kangin mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu bercat putih tersebut, "Sepertinya kita harus menelpon Chullie agar dia tak khawatir"

.

o0o

.

**Krrriiiiiinggg….. krrriiiiiinggg…..**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi membuat sluruh penghuni kelas itu mendesah lega karena telah selesai menyelesaikan remidi matematika yang susahnya tidak menahan itu, murid XI IPA-3 mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Eunhyuk, dia lebih memilih untuk menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya, kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat dia terbangun terputar jelas di otaknya.

Flashback

Matahari mulai kembali duduk ke tahta-nya, burung-burung pun mulai berkicau dengan nyaring dipagi yang cerah itu, sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar nuansa sea blue melalui celah-celah gorden sapphire blue-nya. Membuat seorang yeoja menggeliat tidak nyaman "Engh~" perlahan dibukanya matanya dengan perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya sesosok namja tengah tertidur didepannya dengan hanya berjarak 5 cm.

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

"KYAAaa…." Teriak Eunhyuk menggema dikamar berukura meter tersebut. Donghae –namja didepan Eunhyuk tadi- membuka matanya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan sebal. Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang teriak, ck! "Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Apa kau lupa, jika kemarin kau ketiduran?" jawab Donghae malas, kemudian mulai beranjak, sepertinya dia akan mandi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, pantas saja kemarin tidurnya tidak nyaman. Badannya pun jadi pegal semua, terutama lehernya "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku juga ketiduran pabbo!" jawab Donghae kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang ada disudut ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk kemudian berdiri "Ah!" pekik Eunhyuk, kakinya benar-benar terasa keram hingga membuatnya susah untuk diluruskan. Diliriknya sekilas jam berbentuk nemo yang menggantung dikamar Donghae "Sudah jam segini, aku harus segera pulang" dengan langkah pincang Eunhyuk kembali kerumahnya.

Flashback end

Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terlihat lesu, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Eunhyuk "Wae geurae? Kenapa lemas sekali?"

"Aniya"

"Jangan bohong, ada apa denganmu?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin malas, kemudian segera bangkit berdiri "Hei, mau kemana?"

"Kantin" jawab Eunhyuk singkat, lalu berjalan dengan malas.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang lumayan aneh "Hyukkie waeyo?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, kemudian segera menuju kantin untuk membeli Patbingsoo. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin duduk di pojok kantin, sembari membawa dua buah patbingsoo ditangannya. Eunhyuk mulai mengambil sesendok es tersebut kemudian memasukannya dkedalam mulutnya "Min, kemarin aku melihatmu dengan Kyuhyun, apa kau dan dia pacaran?"

Sungmin yang tengah melahap patbingsoo tadi, jadi tersedak mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk tadi, "A-ah itu aku…" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan senyum menggoda, membuat Sungmin jadi semakin salah tingkah dengan rona merah disekitar pipi chubby-nya "N-ne" jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kemarin harus bilang kalau akan ke supermarket bersama eommamu? Seharusnya kan kau jujur saja jika ingin berkencan" goda Eunhyuk semakin membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"YA! Jangan menggodaku"

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat sikap imut sahabatnya "Ne mian, kalau begitu bagaimana kalian bisa dekat bahkan pacaran? Kupikir kalian tidak dekat"

"Itu.."

Flashback

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut digulung keatas tengah berjalan meninggalkan koridor sendirian, yap karena tadi temannya –Eunhyuk- tengah ada urusan dengan Donghae. Jadi tinggalah dia sendirian di koridor yang sepi itu.

Sungmin melewati gerbang sekolahnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke halte, saat akan menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju kearahnya, ingin sekali Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kakinya serasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

**Ckiiitt…**

Suara gesekan antara roda mobil itu dan jalanan berbunyi cukup nyaring, Sungmin membuka matanya setelah dirasanya tidak terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya. Matanya membulat terkejut, mobil merah didepannya ini hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari tempatnya berdiri *perasaan dari tadi 5 cm terus ya?* membuat Sungmin mengelus dadanya bersyukur. Dapat Sungmin lihat seorang namja dengan rambut ikal keluar dari mobil tersebut, "Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Ne"

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Sungmin halus.

"Tapi Sungmin-ssi, aku merasa tidak enak denganmu. Ayolah" bujuk namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin terpaksa mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Flashback end

"Dan karena kejadian itu aku dan Kyu jadi semakin dekat dan yah.. kita jadian" jelas Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu tak lama dia menatap Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin tatkala melihat sang sahabat memasang ekpresi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, eoh? Jahat sekali!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, lengannya pun dilipatnya di depan dada –memasang ekspresi kesal–

"Hehe.. bukannya aku tidak mau Hyukkie chagi, hanya saja aku dan kyuhyun berpacaran diam-diam" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin bingung, buat apa berpacaran diam-diam? Sungmin tersenyum seperti dapat membaca apa yang Eunhyuk pikirkan "Aku tidak ingin fans Kyu tahu, kau tahu kan seberapa banyaknya fans Kyu disekolah ini?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menggeleng dengan polos, membuat Sungmin menghela nafas "Kalau sampai fans Kyu tahu bisa gawat, maka dari itu aku dan Kyu memutuskan berpacaran diam-diam"

"Lagi pula aku tidak mau seperti kau yang sering ditatap dengan tatapan tidak suka dari fans-fans nya Donghae" lanjut Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"Eh? Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Sungmin mengangguk "Ne, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa yeoja-yeoja itu sering menatapmu seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menggeleng polos "Karena kau dekat dengan Donghae. Kau hanya teman saja sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku pacaran?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi, benar juga yang dikatakan sahabat didepannyua ini. "Lalu kapan kau akan menyusulku untuk punya pacar? Bukankah sudah ada seseorang yang kau suka?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kearah Sungmin, "Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun kok" elak Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau tidak mengapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu? sudahlah mengaku saja" goda Sungmin sembari mencolek dagu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Sudahlah aku mau kekelas" Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah sibuk tertawa dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Hyukkie!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, masih dengan tawa lebar tersungging dibibir plump-nya.

.

.

Tbc

Patbingsoo (es serut) : makanan penutup Korea pertama dalam sejarah. Hal ini pada dasarnya semangkuk es serut dan diisi dengan berbagai item, kacang merah yang biasanya manis/kacang Azuki, bit mocha, dan buah-buahan. Banyak toko juga melayani dengan ice cream dan dengan rasa yang berbeda, seperti the hijau, kopi, buah, dll.

.

Biasanya di Korea libur semester pertama itu pada saat musim panas yah sekitar bulan juni sampai agustus, kalau di Indonesia kan itu semester kedua. Terus liburan semester kedua pada saat musim dingin sekitar Desember hingga February, biasanya libur semester dua ini dua bulan.

Holla~~ author –bukan– author ini kembali lagi membawa chapter 4~  
Eottae? Tambah aneh kah? Oh ya, tadi adegan pas Haehyuk tiduran dimeja itu terinspirasi dari drama playfull kiss, itu loh yang pas bagian Oh Hanna sama Seung Jo(?) ketiduran.. pada ingat ga? Ingat donk? *maksa

Biggest thanks for :

Aulia, nurul. , HyukBunnyMing, Love haehyuk, lyndaariezz, nvyptr, SSungMine, Amandhharu0522, Anchofishy, Jiaehaehyuk, haelvoe, LeeAh Ra, Mei Hyun15, Haiiro-Sora, lisky861015

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada nama dan gelar #plak  
Aku juga minta maaf karena ga bisa ngebales review, tapi next chapter janji bakal ngebales deh.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

It's Love

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya

.

.

Aku menghirup udara musim panas terakhir ini dari jendela kamar rumah halmeoni, yap karena hari ini adalah akhir dari musim panas yang berarti hari terakhir aku liburan. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul, ah aku sangat merindukan chingudeul di sekolah, Minnie, dan juga.. Hae.

**Ceklek**

Kutolehkan (?) kepalaku kearah belakang, dapat kulihat eomma menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendakatiku "Hyukkie, kajja kita berangkat" aku mengangguk kemudian mengambil tas selempangan(?)ku, karena koper yang berisi pakaianku telah di masukan ke dalam mobil kemarin malam oleh appa. Aku segera menyusul eomma kebawah. Setelah berpamitan dengan halmeoni dan ahjumma, aku serta eomma dan appa masuk kedalam mobil. "Kami pulang dulu, ne"

"Hati-hati dijalan Chullie-ah" pesan Kim ahjumma, dari jendela mobil sini, dapat kulihat Kim ahjumma, serta halmeoni melambai ke arah mobil. Dapat kulihat dari belakang –karena eomma duduk di kursi depan– eomma tengah tersenyum sembari balas melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka, membuatku jadi ikut tersenyum.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi pun mulai berangkat meninggalkan kediaman halmeoni di Gyeonggi. Selama perjalanan yang kulakukan hanyalah melihat kearah luar jendela menikmati pemandangan yang jarang kudapati di kota besar seperti Seoul. Kulirik appa dan eomma yang berada dikursi depan, eomma sedang tertidur dengan kepala menyabdar pada pintu mobil, sementara appa tentu saja tidak tidur! Kalau appa tidur bisa mati kita karena tak ada yang menyetir mobil.

Ah, lama-lama ini membosankan juga! Kuambil earphone putih kesayanganku di dalam tas, setelah itu aku mulai memasangnya ditelingaku dan memutar lagu I Wanna Love You kesukaanku, hingga aku tak sadar jika aku telah jatuh kedalam mimpi.

.

.

Author PoV

"Hyukkie ireona chagi, kita sudah sampai" Eunhyuk menggeliat, samar-samar dapat didengar suara seseorang ditelinganya, Eunhyuk pun juga dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti digoyang-goyang(?). _Ada apa? Apa ada gempa?_

"Hyukkie.."

"Engh~" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, lalu perlahan dibuka kedua belah matanya, diliriknya kearah sumber suara tadi. Ternyata itu adalah sang eomma, "Sudah sampai?" ucapnya dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dapat dilihatnya sang eomma mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Eunhyuk menggeliat sejenak sebelum keluar dari mobil. Eunhyuk menengadah menatap langit, dapat dilihat jika hari sudah mulai senja, terbukti dari langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga _'Ah, aku begitu merindukan rumah ini'_. Eunhyuk pun akhirnya memasuki rumahnya sembari menyeret koper yang berisi pakaiannya.

"Cepat mandi, eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam" Eunhyuk mengangguk malas, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Eunhyuk menatap tangga didepannya ini dengan ngeri, hei apa dia harus membawa koper ini menaiki tangga? Eunhyuk kan yeoja, mana mungkin dia kuat! Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap eomma dan appa-nya yang ada didapur "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mandi-mandi juga?"

"Eomma mana kuat Hyukkie mengangkat koper ini kekamar" ucap Eunhyuk manja. Eomma dan appa melihat kearah koper yang berada tepat disamping kakinya.

Sang appa menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kearah anak semata wayangnya ini "Nde, biar nanti appa yang bawa keatas" ucapnya sembari mengacak surai blonde putrinya itu. "Sekarang cepatlah mandi!"

Eunhyuk melonjak kegirangan "Gomawo appa" dia kemudian berlari menaiki tangga kekamarnya.

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, ah sudah lama sekali dia tidak meniduri (?) ranjang ini. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung didindingnya, sudah pukul 05.58 p.m, Eunhyuk segera bangun dari acara –mari-kita-baring- nya– kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**Ceklek**

Eunhyuk keluar dengan berbalutkan handuk yang melilit ditubuh rampingnya, segera diambilnya kaos biru serta hot pants hitam dari dalam lemari kemudian segera memakainya. Setelah itu Eunhyuk mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk tidak memakai hairdryer? Yap, itu semua karena hairdryer milik Eunhyuk seminggu yang lalu rusak karena Eunhyuk dengan segala kecerobohannya telah menjatuhkan hairdryer itu dari atas meja dan parahnya lagi menumpahkannya air, kasian sekali bukan nasib hairdryer itu? Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi, back to story.

Eunhyuk beranjak menuju balkonnya untuk menghirup udara sore sembari mengeringkan rambut blonde panjangnya, Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tatkala matanya menangkap bayangan sesosok namja tengah berada dibalkon sebrang rumahnya. Namja itu –Donghae– tengah memainkan gitar akustik-nya sembari bernyanyi. _'Aku tidak tahu jika kamarku bersebrangan dengan kamar Donghae'_ Eunhyuk masih saja memperhatikan Donghae dengan tatapan kagum, meskipun Eunhyuk tidak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, namun dapat diyakininya jika suara Donghae sangatlah bagus. Bahkan saking asyiknya melihat Donghae, dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli sama handuk yang hanya disampirkan begitu saja dipundaknya, tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya lagi.

Donghae yang merasa terus dipandangi pun menghentikan kegiatannya –bernyanyi dan bermain gitar– kemudian menengadah, dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja dengan rambut setengah basah (?) berdiri didepan pintu sembari melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Donghae tersenyum kearah yeoja yang ternyata Eunhyuk itu, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit salah tingkah karena terpergok tengah mengintip.

"Ah, annyeong Hae" ucap Eunhyuk gugup.

Donghae tersenyum manis "Ne, kapan kau kembali dari Gyeonggi?"

"Baru saja" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan mungkin saking asyiknya melamun, mereka sampai tak sadar jika langit telah berubah warna menjadi gelap. "HYUKKIE PALLI TURUN! KAJJA KITA MAKAN MALAM"

Eunhyuk yang baru tersadar dari lamunnya akibat teriakan maha dahsyat dari sang eomma mengangguk "NE EOMMA" Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum "Aku masuk dulu ne Hae" Donghae mengangguk, kemudian Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya tak lupa dia menutup pintu balkon kamarnya.

.

o0o

.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH MURID KELAS XI SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN" suara sang kepala sekolah lewat mikrofon bergema diseluruh penjuru SM Digitech High School, membuat semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk murid kelas XI Ipa-3 saat ini, mereka semua mendesah lega karena dengan adanya pengumuman tadi mereka jadi tidak harus mendengarkan pelajaran kimia dari guru killer ini.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu kalian saya beri tugas halaman 45 kerjakan semuanya ne?" ujar Kang seonsaengnim sebelum keluar dari kelas.

"Whuuu…"serempak semua murid menyoraki guru killer tersebut. Tentunya saat Kang seonsaengnim sudah jauh dari kelas mereka, karena jika samai terdengar oleh seonsaengnim tersebut, bisa-bisa guru killer tersebut melipatgandakan pekerjaan rumah mereka.

Seluruh siswa pun beranjak menuju lapangan.

"Eottae Min? Apa kau akan ikut kepemandian air panas minggu depan?" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saat ini tengah berjalan dikoridor yang lumayan ramai. Tadi kepala sekolah memberitahu mereka jika minggu depan seluruh murid kelas XI akan ke pemandian air panas, Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa pada saat musim gugur? Mengapa tidak pada saat musim dingin saja? Molla author pun tak tahu, tanyakan saja pada kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ani"

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya yang tadi diketuk oleh seseorang, dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang diikat dua dileher berdiri sembari memberikan gummy smile andalannya. Donghae melihat kearah yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah, mengapa yeoja didepannya ini tidak membawa buku atau perlengkapan belajar mereka? "Annyeong Hae"

Donghae mengangguk kemudian memasuki rumahnya tanpa menyuruh yeoja tadi masuk, yeoja tadi –Eunhyuk– yang sudah hapal akan sikap Donghae tanpa perkataan mengikuti langkah Donghae memasuki rumahnya, tak lupa sebelumnya Eunhyuk menutup pintu. Dilihatnya rumah itu lumayan sepi, well memang biasanya selalu sepi sih. Tapi maksudnya sepi disini seperti tidak ada siapapun selain Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu rumah Donghae, diambilnya remote tv yang ada diatas meja, kemudian menekannya. Donghae beranjak berniat mengambil buku pelajarannya, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memegang lengannya. Donghae berbalik lalu melihat kearah Eunhyuk –pemilik tangan mungil tadi– sembari menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan –wae?– Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar "Engh.. hari ini kita tidak usah belajar ya Hae?" pinta Eunhyuk penuh harap, tak lupa sepasang monkey (?) eyes yang sangat imut terpasang dikedua matanya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Kalau kau memang tidak berniat belajar? Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Donghae bingung akan sikap makhluk manis didepannya ini.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini" jawab Eunhyuk polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Donghae menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, pantas saja yeoja itu tidak membawa perlengkapan belajar mereka. Donghae mendudukan dirinya disamping yeoja yang tengah asyik menekan tombol pada remote, mata yeoja tadi pun tengah menatap tv yang ada didepannya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Eunhyuk menoleh lalu tersenyum "Tidak perlu repot-repot, tapi susu strawberry juga tidak apa-apa" ujar Eunhyuk dengan polosnya. Donghae menghela nafas –lagi, kemudian bangkit menuju dapur. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae pergi menuju dapur, segera mematikan tv didepannya lalu beranjak dari sofa tersebut dan menyusul Donghae ke dapur.

"Mengapa kau ikut kedapur?"

"Eng tidap apa-apa. Habisnya aku bosan sih disana" ujar Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk kearah ruang tamu, membuat Donghae mengangguk. Donghae mengambil susu kotak rasa strawberry yang ada didalam kulkas kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca untuk Eunhyuk, sementara untuk dirinya? Melihat warnanya saja sudah membuatnya enek, well Donghae memang tidak suka semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pink, jadi yah begitulah. Donghae menyerahkan segelas susu strawberry itu pada Eunhyuk "Gomawo Hae" Donghae mengangguk lalu beranjak untuk kembali keruang tamu, "Eng Hae, ahjumma kemana? Kok tumben sekali sepi"

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas "Eomma sedang pergi kerumah Jang ahjumma" jawab Donghae.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara orang berbicara dari stasiun tv yang Eunhyuk nyalakan(?) kembali. Sementara Donghae tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat membosankan –menurut Eunhyuk–

Eunhyuk mematikan tv tersebut karena bosan, sedari tadi channel tv tersebut hanya menampilkan gossip-gosip yang menurutnya tidak penting. Walaupun dia seorang yeoja, bukan berarti dia menyukai tayangan infotainment seperti itu. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang serius membaca disampingnya, entah mengapa jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Donghae begitu tampan. Eunhyuk menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari otaknya, tapi tak dapat ditampiknya jika Donghae sangatlah tampan.

Donghae menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah yeoja manis disampingnya "Wae?"

Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi terpergok menatap Donghae hanya menggeleng salah tingkah "A-aku hanya.. eng.. itu… aku.. bosan. Ya, aku bosan" jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Dilihatnya jika Donghae kembali berkutat pada buku-buku menyebalkan itu, _'apa wajahku seburuk itu hingga Donghae lebih memilih menatap buku itu daripada aku?'_ batin Eunhyuk, pipinya digembungkan sebal. "Hae, apa minggu depan kau akan ikut ke pemandian air panas?" Tanya Eunhyuk, mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh "Molla" Eunhyuk mencibir, dia paling sebal jika harus diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal itukan acara khusus murid kelas XI" yap kegiatan kepemandian air panas ini memang acara tahuanan khusus untuk murid kelas XI, mengapa kelas X dan XII tidak ikut? Kalau kelas XII kalian tahukan sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir? Maka dari itu sekolah akan memfokuskan murid kelas XII untuk belajar. Sementara murid kelas X? Entahlah, author juga tidak tahu. "Kalau aku pasti ikut!" jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

"Hmm" gumam Donghae menanggapi keantusiasmean Eunhyuk, membuat yeoja tersebut –lagi-lagi– menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

.

-o0o-

.

Waktu tak terasa berlalu dengan cepat, hari ini adalah hari jum'at yang berarti acara pemandian air panas itu diselenggarakan. Seluruh murid kelas XI kini tengah berkumpul di halaman depan Seoul Digitech High School, saat ini mereka tengah diabsen oleh masing-masing ketua kelas. Beberapa murid sudah ada yang masuk ke dalam bus, memilih tempat duduk untuk mereka selama perjalanan. Sementara Sungmin kini tengah berdiri didepan bus nomor 2, padahal namanya sudah di absen dari tadi, namun kenapa dia tak kunjung masuk juga? Ternyata oh ternyata dia saat ini tengah menunggu sang sahabat yang hingga saat ini belum datang.

Sungmin terus melihat kearah jam berwarna pink bermotif kelinci yang menggantung di lengan kanannya dengan raut wajah cemas, wajar saja karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat limapuluh tiga menit yang berarti hanya tinggal tujuh menit lagi sebelum bus berangkat. Semua murid sudah banyak yang mengambil tempat didalam bus. Seonsaengnim yangmelihat Sungmin hanya berdiri didepan pintu layaknya kernek(?) pun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak masuk Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin yang tadi terus melihat kearah jamnya pun menengadah menatap sang guru yang kini juga menatapnya, "Eung.. itu.. ini juga sudah mau masuk" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kaku. Dibalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang untuk memastikan siapa tahu Eunhyuk sudah datang, ia menghela nafas kecewa karena tak menemukan siluet itu. Sungmin berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bus sembari menggerutu "Bisa-bisanya anak itu terlambat disaat seperti ini, kalau dia ditinggal bagaimana?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sebuah tangan kekar memegang tangan Sungmin, membuatnya sontak menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang berani menyentuhnya ini. Wajah kesal bercampur cemasnya hilang digantikan senyuman saat melihat wajah dari si pemilik tangan ini "Waeyo Kyu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir begitu Min? Apa ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat sikap aneh Sungmin –sang yeojachingu–

"Hyukkie" jawabnya lemas. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, sekarang dia tahu apa yang membuat orang yang paling dicintainya ini secemas ini.

"Duduklah dulu, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya pada lengan Sungmin, dilanjutkannya langkah kakinya menuju kursi yang berada dideretan dua dari belakang. Didudukannya tubuhnya disalah satu kursi tersebut, berharap sang sahabat cepat datang.

Tepat saat pintu bus akan ditutup, seorang yeoja dengan celana jeans panjang serta kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket coklat serta rambut yang diikat asal, masuk kedalam bus dengan nafas tak beraturan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap yeoja didepan itu dengan aneh. Diedarkan kedua matanya keseluruh sisi bus tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang diterimanya, yeoja tersebut tersenyum lebar menampakkan gummy smile-nya yang menawan tatkala melihat sahabatnya –Sungmin– yang tengah tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya. Dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah Sungmin, kemudian duduk di kursi dekat jendela persis disamping sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat disaat seperti ini? Kau tak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku padamu, eoh?" gerutu Sungmin sembari menjitak kepala sahabat disebelahnya ini, membuat tatanan rambut yang memang awalnya sudah berantakan, menjadi tambah berantakan.

Eunhyuk –yeoja yang menjadi pusat perhatian tadi- mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Aissh.. kau merusak rambutku min!"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sangsi "Kau tidak lihat? Bukankah dari tadi rambutmu memang sudah berantakan?" mendengar perkataan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Habis, siapa suruh membuat orang cemas!"

"Ehehe.. mian tadi aku kesiangan. Kau tahu sendirilah kemarin karena aku terlalu excited jadi tak bisa tidur, jadi yah aku kesiangan bangun" jawab Eunhyuk polos, membuat yeoja imut disebelahnya menghela nafas.

.

.

Bus telah berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu, selama perjalanan tadi semua murid di bus menghabiskan waktu mereka sembari bernyanyi bersama diiringi oleh gitar yang dibawa oleh beberapa anak, serta kaleng dan botol yang digunakan untuk menggantikan suara drum. Mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan gembira, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang tampak bernyanyi bahagia membawakan lagu miracle dari boyband kesukaan mereka –Super Junior–

"Life Couldn't get better (Hey~)  
Nan nol pume ango nara  
Purun darul hyanghe nara (Ho~)  
Jamdeun noui ib machul koya"

"Life Couldn't get better (Hey~)  
Noui mame munui yoro jwo  
Gude ne sonul jabayo  
Life couldn't get better"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masih bernyanyi sembari menepuk-nepuk(?) tangan mereka mengikuti alunan musik, hingga mereka semua tak sadar jika bus telah meninggalkan Seoul sejak sejam yang lalu.

.

Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu semua murid yang ada didalam bus nomor dua ini menghentikan nyanyian mereka. Seluruh siswa yang berada tampaknya sudah mulai kelelahan. Terbukti dari hampir semua siswa yang telah jatuh kealam mimpi, yap hampir karena masih ada seorang –mungkin lebih tepatnya dua– tengah terjaga saat ini, entah apa yang membuat kedua orang itu tetap terjaga padahal hampir semua teman mereka telah terlelap.

Eunhyuk –salah satu dari orang yang masih terjaga– hanya memandang kearah luar melalui kaca bus dengan bosan, sudah sejak tadi dia hanya melihat pohon, jalanan, atau terkadang rumah. Sungguh membosankan! Diliriknya sang sahabat yang tengah terpelelap dengan kepala menyandar pada sandaran kursi, Eunhyuk menghela nafas bosan, dirinya memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya keheningan. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling bus, bosan juga jika harus terus-terusan melihat ke luar jendela.

Manik coklat Eunhyuk jatuh pada seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh –dua kursi didepan sebrang– darinya, seorang namja yang tengah asyik menghadap kearah jendela dengan earphone biru yang melilit telinganya. Eunhyuk tertegun, jika dilihat dari samping wajah namja itu sangat tampan. Walau dalam keadaan biasa pun sama tampannya, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa jika dalam keadaan seperti ini namja itu jauh lebih tampan. Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan namja itu, menurutnya pemandangan itu jauh lebih indah daripada melihat kearah luar, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

Merasa ditatap oleh seseorang, namja dengan surai brunette yang diketahui bernama Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, melihat seseorang itu.

Deg.

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Eunhyuk yang kepergok melihat Donghae pun jadi salah tingkah, digaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu memberikan seulas senyum canggung kepada Donghae. Donghae yang melihat gelagat Eunhyuk yang lucu pun tersenyum lembut, entah disadarinya atau tidak senyuman itu membuat darah Eunhyuk berdesir.

.

Tak terasa setengah perjalanan telah terlewati, bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tak terlelap pun dapat melihat beberapa bus lain sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti ditempat yang entah author sendiri tak tahu .-. Beberapa anak yang ada didalam bus pun mulai bangun karena merasa bus sudah tak bergerak lagi, ada pula beberapa anak yang sudah beranjak turun termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk melirik sahabatnya yang masih asyik terlelap, "Min ireona" bisik Eunhyuk "Min" digoyongkannya tubuh Sungmin perlahan, membuat sang empunya tubuh menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menegakan tubuhnya, dilihatnya kearah luar bus melalui jendela, sudah banyak siswa lain yang berada diluar.

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Belum, kita masih di tempat persinggahan untuk istirahat sejenak. Kata seonsaengnim kita akan sampai kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi" jelas Eunhyuk "Kajja kita keluar" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar dari dalam bus.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghirup udara segar ketika keluar dari dalam bus, padahal masih setengah perjalanan tetapi udara ditempat ini sudah sesegar ini, bagaimana dipemandian airpanas-nya nanti? Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melangkah menuju salah satu kedai yang cukup ramai karena sudah ada banyak siswa yang ingin membeli cemilan atau sekedar beristirahat, mengingat kedai itu cukup rindang dan alami karena dindingnya terbuat dari pohon serta atap terbuat dari dedaunan.

Sungmin yang melihat sang kekasih duduk di kursi –atau lesehan?– pinggir dekat pohon, segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana, didudukannya tubuhnya disamping sang kekasih dengan senyum yang terus terpampang dibibir plump-nya. Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya telah duduk disana mau tak mau melangkah kearah itu dengan sebuah nampan(?)yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas teh. Kalian heran mengapa Eunhyuk membawa dua gelas bukan hanya segelas? Yap, itu karena setelah Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun, dia langsung melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu tanpa membawa teh yang dipesannya tadi saking semangatnya, membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa harus membawanya. Back to story

Eunhyuk menaruh nampan tadi, kemudian mendudukan dirinya didepan Sungmin yang tengah asyik bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, malas juga rasanya harus melihat adegan telenovela –baginya– seperti ini. Eunhyuk mengambil segelas teh hangat tersebut, menghirupnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya. Ditaruhnya gelas yang masih bersisa setengah itu, diliriknya sekilas kearah pasangan Kyumin yang masih asyik bermesraan bagaikan dunia milik berdua didepannya ini. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, baru disadarinya jika ada seseorang disebelahnya. Orang yang sedari tadi membaca buku -entah apa- dengan telinga yang terpasang earphone, orang yang akan selalu dapat membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae tersenyum entah sejak kapan. Lee Donghae.

Merasa diperhatikan, Donghae menoleh kesamping, membuat matanya menatap langsung kedua mata indah milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk reflex menundukan wajahnya, membuat tatapan mata mereka berdua terputus. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, kedua pipinya kini tengah bersemu.

…

Eunhyuk menatap kearah jendela dengan bosan, saat ini dia telah kembali berada didalam bus setelah sempat istirahat sesaat. Ingin sekali rasanya Eunhyuk menghadap kearah samping kirinya, kebangku yang tadi diduduki Sungmin. Well, memang tadi. Karena jika sekarang Eunhyuk menoleh kearah itu, maka mata nya akan langsung tertuju kearah seorang namja tampan yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone-nya.

**Flashback**

"KEPADA SELURUH SISWA DIHARAPKAN KEMBALI KE DALAM BUS SEKARANG, KARENA BUS AKAN KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN PERJALANAN"

Murid-murid yang mendengar perintah tersebut pun mulai beranjak untuk kembali kedalam bus, "Hyuk, aku dan Kyu kembali kedalam bus duluan ya" ucap Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sembari bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dengan segera menghabiskan teh hangat yang tadi masih sisa separuh '_sayang jika tak dihabiskan' begitulah _pikir Eunhyuk -_- . Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali kedalam bus, namun matanya melihat Donghae masih duduk sembari membaca buku dikursi dengan begitu tenang. "Sudah selesai?" Eunhyuk reflex mengangguk, membuat Donghae berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju bus "Kajja" Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu berjalan dibelakang Donghae.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk tersentak kaget tatkala dirinya melihat Sungmin telah duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Donghae, "Kenapa kau duduk disini Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ehmm.. itu aku duduk sama Kyunnie tak apa kan Hyuk? Kau duduk sama Donghae saja gimana?" Eunhyuk melihat kearah tempat duduk yang awalnya ditempati Sungmin, kini telah berganti oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya malas. "Yey.. kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hyukkie-ya" Eunhyuk hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, kemudian berjalan kearah bangku tepat di samping Donghae.

Flashback end

Selama perjalanan Eunhyuk hanya melihat kearah luar, entah mengapa dia merasa tak ada sedikitpun rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, padahal hampir semua temannya didalam bus terlelap. Termasuk Sungmin yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas melihat itu, diliriknya namja disebelahnya yang masih asyik mendengarkan music lewat earphone putihnya serta sebuah buku –yang Eunhyuk pun tak tahu –dengan heran, namja itu yang –lagi-lagi–merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang melihat Donghae. "Wae?"

"A-ani" jawab Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi. Eunhyuk yang merasa bosan dengan keheningan diantara mereka pun mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Ehmm.. Hae?" Donghae menghentikan bacaannya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan '_Wae?'_ Eunhyuk melihat buku yang dibaca Donghae "Kau membaca buku apa? Sepertinya seru sekali?"

Donghae melihatkan cover depan buku yang dibacanya tadi kepada Eunhyuk "Hanya buku biasa" jawab Donghae ambigu membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk walau sebenarnya tak paham *author pun sama XD*

Hening. Lagi-lagi suasana diantara dirinya dengan Donghae seperti ini. "Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Down dari Jay Sean" jawab Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, "Mau mendengarkan juga?" Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi dari sudut mata Donghae, dia merasa –atau sok tahu?– jika Eunhyuk juga ingin mendengarkan lagu itu bersamanya. Donghae melepas earphone yang ada disebelah kanan telinganya, kemudian memasangkannya ditelinga kiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa telinganya disentuhpun berjingkat kaget "Eh?" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung kearah Donghae yang memasangkan earphone ditelinga kanannya, entah disadarinya atau tidak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seperti habis lari marathon.

"Selesai" Donghae kembali membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kaget Eunhyuk kearahnya, namun lama-kelamaan Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dan mulai menikmati lagu yang terputar di earphone milik Donghae itu.

"Lagu ini bagus sekali, sangat cocok untuk gerakan dance" ujar Eunhyuk memecah keheningan, sesekali digerakkannya tubuh mungilnya mengikuti irama music tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, musiknya yang nge-beat, serta enak didengar membuat lagu ini sangat cocok untuk gerakan dance. Kapan-kapan aku akan mencobanya ah"

Donghae yang mendengar cara bicara Eunhyuk yang begitu semangat, apalagi dengan gummy smile yang terpasang dari bibir yeoja manis tersebut pun reflex tersenyum lembut "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan melihatnya, boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja! Nanti aku akan memberitahu Hae" jawab Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lebar, membuat Donghae mengacak rambut blonde yeoja tersebut.

"Eh?" Donghae yang merasakan kekagetan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, membuat Eunhyuk tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum.

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau terlalu banyak cerita, Eunhyuk kini tengah terlelap sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae, serta Donghae menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk.

.

.

tbc

alohaaa~~ udah apdet ch 5 teman-teman~~  
Bagaimana? Tambah aneh? Atau tambah bagus? Ehehe *ngarep*  
oya, pasti lama deh,, ya kan?

Sorry deh ya, soalnya akunya juga kemaren-kemaren sibuk UKK, dan setelah seminggu dua hari,, akhirnya UKK selesai jugaaaa….  
Oya sbagai permintaan maafku karna kelamaan updet *sebenernya sih bukan itu juga XD* aku ngebuat fic haehyuk Only U.. Dibaca ya? /ngarep/ ^^

Seperti janji aku dichapter kemaren, aku mau bales ripiu dari kalian..

Aulia : ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah mau ripiu

dekdes : makasih ^^

aurel choi : ini udah dilanjut thanks udah mau ripiu ^^

Jung Hyun Neul : iya, ini udah dilanjut.. makasih ya ripiuannya )

SSungMine : huwaaa.. miaaan.. apa disini moment mereka masih kurang? Ehehe… haa? Ahaha.. aku ga sadar kalo dari tadi 5 cm trus.. ^^V makasih udah mau ripiu

love haehyuk : amasa? Ciyus? Enelan? Makasiiiiih *hug*

HyukBunnyMing : kapan ya? Kapan yok? Kita tunggu saja nanti pada saatnya tiba :D gomawo udah mau ripiu ^^

haelvoe : iya makasih ya ^^

nurul. : jangan ditembak donk hyukkienya,, entar mati lagi ^^V makasih udah diripiu

lisky861015 : kenapa hae ga kissu hyuk? Karena hae maunya kissu author #plak *digamparhaehyukshipper* gomawo ya udah ripiu

Yuzuki Chaeri : makasih ya udah diingetin gomawo udah ngeripiu ^^

Lee Ah Ra : jangan donk, entar hae masuk penjara lagi gegara nembak hyukkie #apainih gomawo udah mau ripiu

nvyptr : ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah ripiu

Amandhharu0522 : kenapa teukie eomma ga foto mereka terus dimasukin blog? Karena dia gaptek #Plak gomawo udah ripiu ^^v

Arum Junnie : Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah ripiu

lyndaariezz : iya nih, kesempatan emas didepan mata dilewatin gitu aja ama hae.. nyesel-nyesel deh dia :D

anchofishy : Tunggu saatnya tiba.. makasih udah ripiu ^^

Ellizabeth Kim : iya gapapa kok hmmm…. Kalo itu kita liat kedepannya aja, makasih ya udah mau ripiu ^^

JiaHaehyuk : ini udah betambah atau masih sama aja haehyuk moment-nya? .-. makasih ya udah mau ripiu ^^

Lee Hyuk Nara : ini udah dilanjut, mian lama

oke itu aja, terakhir

Mind to Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

It's Love

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya

.

"Hyuk.. Hyuk" ucap seorang namja tampan pelan sembari menggoyangkan(?) tubuh mungil disamingnya, berusaha membangunkan sosok mungil tersebut dari tidur lelapnya. "Hyukjae-ya ireona"

Sosok mungil disampingnya itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris kecoklatan yang begitu indah "Enggh~" yeoja manis tersebut melihat kearah namja tampan yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya "Ada apa Hae?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Eunhyuk –yeoja manis tadi– mengangguk kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melihat kesekeliling bus, mata sipitnya membelalak tatkala iris matanya tak menemukan satu orang pun didalam bus ini kecuali dirinya dan Donghae "MWO? Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua Hae?" pekik Eunhyuk sembari menatap Donghae yang mulai beranjak dengan bingung.

Sementara Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu melangkah keluar bus, membuat Eunhyuk menggeram. '_Aissh pasti Minnie terlalu asyik pacaran makanya dia melupakanku'_ batinnya sebal sembari mempoutkan bibir merah cherry-nya imut.

Eunhyuk dengan segera mengambil tas ranselnya, kemudian segera keluar dari dalam bus. Matanya membulat tatkala melihat pemandangan yang ada di sini. Begitu indah, segar, asri, daman, dan tenang. _Bagaimana bisa ada tempat seindah ini?_ Apalagi jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Mengagumkan.

Eunhyuk mulai melangkah mendekati rombongan yang sedang berkumpul di depan villa –yang menurutnya cukup besar– sembari membagikan kamar, mengingat bus nomor tiga telah sampai tepat ketika Eunhyuk bangun tadi.

.

"Min kau jahat sekali padaku!" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam kamar mereka, satu kamar terdiri dari empat orang. Beruntung mereka bisa satu kamar.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat sang sahabat mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu, dicubitnya pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas membuat Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya. "Kau tahu? Kau dan Donghae begitu mesra tadi, mana mungkin aku tega merusak moment-moment indah itu" goda Sungmin sembari menaik-naikan sebelah alisnya, membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"A-apaan sih, tidak mungkin!" sangkal Eunhyuk sembari menundukan wajahnya.

Sementara Sungmin yang melihat sang sahabat malu-malu monyet(?) seperti itu semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya "Tidak mungkin ya?" segera dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, kemudian melihatkan gambar yang tadi diambilnya saat di bus "Kalau begitu ini apa?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, _bagaimana bisa_? Wajahnya kembali memerah melihat gambar yang ada di layar ponsel tersebut.

.

.

Setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas sepanjang hari ini, para siswa dan siswi boleh berendam di kolam pemandian air panas yang ada disini. Hal ini membuat para siswa maupun siswi memekik senang, karena moment yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, sudah sedari tadi mereka ingin segera ke kolam air panas, tapi mengingat para seonsaengnim menyuruh semua murid melakukan sesuatu yang –menurut mereka– sama sekali tak penting, terpaksa ketika malam menjelang mereka baru dapat menikmati hangatnya air panas.

"Huwaa.. ada kolam air panas campuran, aku ingin kesana tapi aku malu" ucap Eunhyuk, saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kolam air panas, menghangatkan tubuh lelah mereka setelah melakukan berbagai aktivitas.

Sekedar informasi, kolam air panas yang berada di Kota Asan provinsi Chungcheong Selatan ini memiliki tiga kolam airpanas. Kolam pertama khusus perempuan, kolam kedua khusus pria, kedua kolam tersebut memiliki luas yang sama. Sementara kolam ketiga adalah kolam campuran, kolam ini memiliki luas yang lebih besar, dikolam ini juga langsung dihadapkan oleh alam, sehingga tampak lebih indah dan asri.

"Benar sekali Hyuk" timpal Sungmin setuju akan pernyataan sang sahabat.

.

.

Matahari datang siap menggantikan keberadaan sang bulan, namun tampaknya sang matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, terbukti dari sinar-sinar fajar yang baru sedikit muncul di langit kala itu. Udara dingin pun masih menyelimuti kota kecil tersebut, namun itu semua tak melunturkan niat seorang yeoja manis untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Yeoja manis itu atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidur sembari mengendap-ngendap, dirinya tak mau menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Segera diambilnya handuk serta baju ganti dari dalam tas ranselnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kolam pemandian air panas.

Villa tersebut masih tampak begitu sepi, wajar saja sih karena jam baru menunjukan pukul 05.45 jadi tak banyak siswa atau guru yang sudah bangun. Eunhyuk menghirup udara segar setelah keluar dari villa tersebut_,' suasana_ _di pagi hari seperti ini memang paling menyenangkan_' pikirnya.

Segera ditanggalkannya satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya, kemudian memasuki kolam tersebut. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya kemarin benar, kolam air panas campuran ini memang tampak begitu indah. Eunhyuk menutup matanya sembari merilexkan tubuhnya, jarang-jarang kan dia bisa seperti ini di kota padat seperti Seoul?

Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap suara percikan air, '_seperti ada yang memasuki kolam ini' _batinnya. Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya keasal suara tersebut, matanya membelalak tatkala melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang namja dengan rambut brunette yang sangat dikenalnya, kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Namja tersebut juga tidak kalah kagetnya saat melihat Eunhyuk ada dihadapannya. Eunhyuk menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, berharap saja semoga namja itu tidak mesum, mengingat dia tidak mengenakan apapun.

"D-donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, namun dapat didengar Donghae.

"Mi-mian aku tak tahu kalau kau ada disini" jawab Donghae gugup.

Wajah keduanya memerah, meski dengan posisi saling memunggungi, namun tetap saja rasa malu tersebut masih ada.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Eunhyuk PoV

Mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuatku malu, iya benar kejadian saat di kolam air panas itu. Sejak itu aku sama sekali tak berani melihat wajah Donghae secara langsung, meski aku harus tetap les privat dengannya, namun tetap saja aku tak berani melihat wajahnya.

Aiiihh aku malu.

Lalu kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kolam tersebut?

Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, walau ini begitu memalukan bagiku. Oke jadi waktu itu Donghae pergi keluar duluan untuk memakai pakaiannya, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengintipnya. Kalian kira aku semesum itu apa?

Lalu saat aku pastikan dia telah selesai, aku segera keluar dari kolam tersebut dan segera memakai pakaianku. Ugh.. begitu memalukan bukan? Aku bersyukur saat itu masih pagi, jadi belum ada anak yang pergi ke kolam tersebut. Dan lagi, aku juga bersyukur karena namja saat itu adalah Donghae, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu namja lain –apalagi mesum– apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya?

Hah.. sudahlah jangan membahas itu terus, itu membuatku malu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Ne, masuk saja" kulihat eomma masuk dengan wajah yang memerah serta mata yang sembab, ada apa dengan eomma? Apa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?

"Hiks.. Hyukkie.."

Aku menatap eomma yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku bingung, "Ada apa eomma? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku sembari mengelus rambut eommaku.

"Halmeoni hiks…" ada apa dengan halmeoni? Jangan bilang kalau dia– "Hiks.. meninggal hiks.."

–meninggal

"Mwo? A-apa eomma serius?" tanyaku memastikan, itu semua tak mungkin bukan? Belum sebulan kami mengunjungi halmeoni, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mendaadak seperti ini?

"Hiks.. iya chagi hiks.. kalau begitu siapkan bajumu hiks.. kita akan pergi ke Gyeonggi hiks.." aku mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk menahan airmata yang membendung, aku tidak ingin menangis didepan eomma, karena aku tidak ingin membuat eomma semakin sedih.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Eunhyuk izin sekolah, dan akhirnya hari ini yeoja manis itu dapat kembali memasuki sekolah. Dia begitu merindukan teman-temannya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia masih merasa sedih, karena ditinggal oleh halmeoni kesayangannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat ini pun dia hanya sendiri dirumahnya, karena appa-nya harus kembali bekerja sepulang dari Gyeonggi dan saat ini sedang dinas ke luar kota, sementara eomma-nya masih berada di Gyeonggi. Tidak apalah, semoga saja setelah eomma-nya pulang nanti, dapat kembali ceria dan tidak sedih lagi.

Eunhyuk segera berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan bus, berharap tidak terlambat mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00

Eunhyuk memasuki sekolahnya dengan ceria, gummy smile terus terpoles di bibir kissable-nya saat itu. Dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Sungmin.

"Kasihan sekali dia"

"Donghae oppa memang dari dulu tidak cocok dengan yeoja macam dia"

"Kupikir Eunhyuk-ssi dan Donghae-ssi pacaran, ternyata tidak"

"Pilihan Donghae oppa memang benar, Yoona-ssi lebih cocok dengan Donghae oppa dibanding dia"

Bisikan-bisikan tersebut terus ada sepanjang koridor sekolah, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja itu sedari tadi terus memandangnya dengan berbagai tatapan, mulai dari kasihan sampai hinaan sekaligus.

'_Ada apa sih dengan mereka?'_

"Ah itu Donghae-ssi dan Yoona-ssi. Sepertinya mereka berangkat bersama"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, Donghae dan Yoona? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Mereka berangkat sekolah bersama?

Eunhyuk segera membalikan tubuhnya kemudian melihat kearah gerbang, dimana dia bisa melihat sepasang makhluk berbeda jenis memasuki sekolah, dimana sang yeoja merangkul lengan sang namja dengan manja. Dimana sang namja dikenal Eunhyuk sebagai "Donghae?" ucapnya tak sadar. Namun karena Donghae yang terlalu peka atau suasana yang begitu hening, Donghae mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar begitu lirih ditelinganya.

Donghae segera menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yoona menatap Donghae bingung "Oppa?"

Donghae hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Yoona, sementara Eunhyuk hanya diam mencoba menahan airmata yang seakan siap jatuh kapan saja. Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa matanya ingin maenangis, _ada apa denganku sebenarnya?_

"Hyuk-"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, senyum yang sangat aneh dimata Donghae. Aneh karena dia tahu bahwa senyum itu dipaksakan, tidak tulus seperti biasanya "Selamat pagi" ucapnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan perasaan yang bersalah?

"Oppa gwaenchana?" Tanya Yoona masih tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat, saat yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh murid Seoul Digitech High School. Seluruh murid Nampak bersorak tatkala mata pelajaran yang paling mereka tak suka akhirnya berakhir, semua kecuali seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya diam

"Hyuk apa kau tahu bahwa Dong-"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum "Iya, dia berpacaran dengan Yoona-ssi bukan?"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini? walau harus diakuinya bahwa senyum itu jelas sekali dipaksakannya.

"Hyuk jangan tersenyum kalau kau memang tidak ingin. Menangislah jika itu dapat membuat perasaanmu lega, jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan"

"A-apa maksudmu Min? Ah sudahlah, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" tanpa jawaban maupun persetujuan dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk beranjak menuju toilet. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Eunhyuk dengan pandangan prihatin.

.

.

Tbc

.

Mian banget kalo chapter ini pendek, next chapter aku usahain lebih panjangan dikit deh.. tapi cumin sedikit ehehe XD

Maaf juga karena baru bisa updet sekarang, sooorrryyyyyy bangeeettt /|

Oya adegan yang di kolam airpanas diatas itu terinspirasi dari anime kamichama Karin,, pada tau ga? Itu loh yang dulunya ada di space toon, sama di rcti kalo ga salah.. duh jadi malah promosi XD

.

MonkeyShim :gwaenchana, makasih ya udah mau baca. Maaf updet lama

Nurul. : iya tuh, haenya emang cuek banget,, makasih udah review

Jiahaehyuk : iya bener, haehyuk mah momentnya mau dimana dan kapanpun selalu so sweet.. makasih udah mau baca + review ff ini sama Only U ^^

Casanova indah : makasih udah mau review ^^

Aulia : ini seru ga? Ngarep /pundung/ thanks for review ^^~~

HyukBunnyMing : huwaa sorry haehyuk-nya belum jadian makasih ya udah baca ^^

Guest : sorry ga bisa updet cepet tapi makasih udah mau baca + review ^^

Niknukss : kenapa ya? Insting seorang ikan mungkin? Makasih udah review

Anchofishy : iya, hae genteng benget pang, jadi bawaannya hyuk pengen liat hae terus XD

Lyndaariez : iya nih, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kelebaran(?)

Nvyptr : ini udah lanjut, thanks for review ^^

Lee Hyuk Nara : huwaa.. thankseuuu /hug/ kissu? Bisa diatur, tapi entaran yah XD

Alfilove : okeh, thanks for review ^^

Haehyuk Couple : makasih ya

BabyAlien93 : ini pasti makin kurang deh haehyuk momentnya? makasih udah review ^^

Chen clouds : ehehe.. mungin… thanks for review

Yudha namja Haehyuk : thankseuuu… NC? Waduh.. author masih polos ini XD thanks for review ^^

ELF Namja : FF pertama? Amasa? Tapi makasih ya udah mau baca + review ^^

HaeHyuk JewelsELFishy : gwaenchana,, jinjja? Makasih /hug/

Leehyunseok99 : ini udah di lanjut, mian lama ^^

SJ : ini udah di lanjut, maaf lama

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

It's Love

Pairing : Haehyuk/Eunhae

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Summary : Lee Hyukjae yeoja manis –tapi– bodoh yang dipaksa oleh sang eomma untuk les privat dengan Donghae –tetangga yang tak pernah saling berbicara dengannya– bagaimana kisah kedua manusia ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari mereka? Haehyuk fic!

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya

Don't like! Don't read!

…

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, begitu banyak hal yang membuat pikirannya kalut "Aku pulang" ucapnya pelan, meski dirinya tau tak akan ada yang menjawab ucapannya tersebut mengingat eomma dan appanya sedang berada di luar kota.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua kemudian membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan semua pemikiran yang terus berputar di otaknya.

Eunhyuk beranjak menuju teras kamarnya tanpa mengganti seragam yang dikenakannya, dirinya merasa begitu lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Dirinya hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, siapa tahu dengan itu dapat menenagkan otaknya agar berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Eunhyuk melihat lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, ternyata pemikirannya salah, ini semua tak dapat membuat pemikirannya tenang. Ekor matanya melihat pepohonan yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan pohon itu tatkala harus merelakan satu dari bagian terpenting dalam diri pohon tersebut.

Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya _'Ada apa denganku?'_ pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya saat ini. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini, entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. Disini, dihatinya.

Tanpa disadarinya setetes airmata lolos melewati iris kecoklatan tersebut, segera dihapusnya airmata tersebut kemudian tertawa. Tertawa yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan "Haha.. ada apa denganku? Aku memang bodoh" ucapnya sembari tertawa getir, "Pabbo! Jeongmal Pabboya!" dipukul kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, airmata kembali meluncur dari mata indahnya, kali ini bahkan lebih deras.

Satu hal yang diketahui dan disadarinya saat ini, '_Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae'_

.

.

Donghae PoV

Aku membaringkan tubuhku sembari menerawang menatap langit-langit, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan yeoja itu? Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku memikirkan Yoona maka kalian salah besar, orang itu adalah Lee Hyukjae, yeoja manis yang selalu ribut dengan segala tingkahnya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatku kembali kalut, apalagi saat melihat Hyukkie menatapku dengan sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang tak dapat ku deskripsikan. Dan hal itu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh di dadaku, rasanya begitu sesak melihat tatapannya kala itu.

Apa keputusanku menerima Yoona dua hari yang lalu adalah keputusan yang tepat?

**Flashback**

Saat ini aku sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah bersama seorang yeoja yang kalau tidak salah bernama Yoona, dia menarikku karena dia bilang ingin berbicara padaku, tapi bahkan sudah kurang lebih 10 menit aku berada di sini, sampai detik ini dia belum mengatakan apapun.

Aku menatap yeoja didepanku ini dengan diam, menunggu kata-kata yang sepertinya akan diucapkannya.

"Oppa saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" ucap yeoja tersebut sembari menyerahkan sebuah coklat kepadaku. Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku mendengar perkataanya, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, tapi ya sudahlah, kalau di pikir-pikir tak ada salahnya menerimanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, membuat yeoja didepanku ini terbelalak "Jinjja oppa? Gomawo" ucapnya sembari memelukku, sehingga membuatku sedikit risih.

"Hmm"

**Flashback end**

Apa kalian bertanya alasan mengapa aku menerima Yoona? Jika kalian bertanya begitu aku juga akan bertanya pada kalian, apa alasan aku harus menolak Yoona? Dia cantik, baik, dan sepertinya cukup pintar. Bukankah tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak yeoja sepertinya?

Tapi entah mengapa nama Hyukjae selalu berputar di kepalaku sejak pagi tadi, ah tidak bahkan sejak aku menerima Yoona. Hyukkie.. ada apa denganku?

Aku melihat kearah luar jendela, mataku terpaku tatkala melihat sosok yang sedari tadi kupikirkan sedang duduk sembari menatap kosong. Aku berdiri, kemudian beranjak duduk di kursi dekat balkon. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku stalker atau apa, aku hanya tidak ingin keluar dan membuatnya semakin sedih.

Hyukkie ada apa denganmu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mianhae Hyukkie-ya..

Untuk apa aku meminta maaf, bahkan ini bukanlah kesalahanku. Tapi entahlah, melihat Hyukkie seperti itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Hyukkie aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini, tapi aku minta maaf. Menangislah sepuasnya hari ini, luapkanlah semua perasaan yang mengganggumu itu sekarang, namun tersenyumlah besok, tersenyum seperti dirimu yang biasanya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Donghae dan Yoona menjadi sepasang kekasih, saat ini semuanya sudah kembali normal, meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika masih ada seseorang yang menatap sendu setiap melihat keakraban dua sejoli tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang berjalan menuju kekantin sembari tertawa, mengingat hal lucu yang dilakukan oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya tadi "Hahaha.. kau tahu Min kupikir Jokwon memang berbakat menjadi pelawak" ujar Eunhyuk diantara tawanya.

"Kau benar Hyuk haha" balas Sungmin sembari memgang perutnya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terdiam, tawanya yang sedari tadi mengiri langkahnya kekantin ini menghilang tatkala dirinya berdiri didepan kantin. Matanya melihat dua orang yang tengah makan bersama disudut kantin dengan saling suap-suapan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya sang yeoja-nya lah yang menyuapi sang namja, membuat sang namja dengan malas –mungkin– menerimanya.

Eunhyuk berdiri mematung, perasaan ini, rasa sakit ini kembali menyerangnya. Dicengkramnya baju bagian dadanya dengan cukup kuat, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang membelegu hatinya. Matanya hanya dapat menatap nanar itu semua, segera dibalikan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantin, membuat Sungmin bingung akan perubahan sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hyuk ada apa?" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Sungmin tahu sorot matanya menunjukan sebaliknya.

Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seisi penjuru kantin, dan berhenti tatkala melihat pasangan yang duduk di pojokan kantin ini. Dirinya tahu sekarang, alasan kenapa sikap sahabatnya berubah tiba-tiba begini.

Memang saat ini Eunhyuk sudah kembali seperti biasnya, namun itu semua menghilang tatkala dirinya melihat Donghae. Meski bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum, namun sorot matanya berbeda. Iris mata yang biasanya menampakan cahaya tersebut seketika akan meredup, meredup tatkala menatap Donghae dan Yoona

.

.

Saat ini Eunhyuk tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Donghae, dengan buku serta peralatan tulis ditangannya. Kalian bertanya mengapa tidak langsung mengetuk atau masuk saja? Entahlah, bagi Eunhyuk ini begitu sulit. Ditariknya nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya selama tiga kali, kemudian dengan menyiapkan mental yang matang dia mulai mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

**Ceklek**

"Ah Hyukkie bogoshippo, masuklah" Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah minimalis ini, "Sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak kesini, ada apa denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau belajar dengan Hae?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggaruk pipinya, bingung akan apa yang harus dijawabnya "Ah anu itu.. ehm.. Hyukkie sedang sibuk dalam club dance, Hyukkie harus melatih anggota baru yang terpilih" jawaban Eunhyuk tak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena memang ya dia sedang disibukan dengan melatih anggota yang telah terpilih, meski anggoa baru tersebut memang berbakat, tapi kemampuan mereka masih harus diasah lebih dalam. Yah meski alasan sebenarnya adalah dia masih belum siap bertemu Donghae, tapi bagaiaman lagi dirinya tak boleh terlalu berlaru-larut.

"Pantas saja, ahjumma kira karena yeoja itu" ucapan Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk bingung, _'yeoja itu? Apa yang dimaksud ahjumma itu-'_

"Kau sudah datang Hyuk? Ayo kita mulai" tiba-tiba Donghae datang membuyarkan semua pemikiran Eunhyuk, dilihatnya Donghae yang saat ini tengah membawa beberapa buku kimia "Kenapa masih disitu? Kemarilah"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu dengan canggung duduk di sebelah Donghae, dirinya tak pernah merasa secanggung ini saat bersama Donghae, bahkan saat pertama kali dirinya les privat dengan Donghae pun tak seperti ini.

"Jadi isomer geometri itu senyawanya berbeda namun memiliki rumus molekul yang sama, apa kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Donghae, meski dirinya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan Donghae namun dirinya sama sekali tak berani melihat wajah Donghae. "Kalau begitu kerjakan bab ini, kalau ada yang tidak paham kau bisa tanyakan padaku"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian mulai mengerjakan satu persatu soal tersebut dengan cermat, namun masih tersisa tiga soal yang sama sekali tak dapat dijawabnya, ingin bertanya pada Donghae namun menurutnya semuanya terasa begitu susah saat ini, entah atas dasar apa pemikirannya tersebut.

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Donghae seolah tahu kesulitan yang dihadapi Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafas kemudian mulai menjelaskan kembali materi yang tidak dimengerti Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau mengerti?" ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasan, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lagi dan lagi Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk jika ditanya olehnya, bahkan dia sama sekali tak bicara dengannya, menatapnya saja tidak. Hal itu membuat Donghae kesal, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng "Ani, gwaenchana" jawabnya singkat. Baik-baik apanya? Bahkan perkataanya pun begitu singkat, tak biasanya.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk, menatap iris kecoklatantersebut dalam "Jangan bohong"

"Ani"

Eunhyuk menatap kesamping, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata tersebut "Jangan bohong Lee Hyukjae! Tatap aku!" mau tak mau iris kecoklatannya menatap mata teduh didepannya, membuat perasaan sakit itu kembali datang.

"A-ani" segera dilepaskannya tangan Donghae yang ada di dagunya, "A-aku mau pulang dulu" segera dibereskannya peralatan yang tadi dibawanya "Gomawo"

Tepat ketika dirinya berada didepan pintu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya "Tunggu" Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk berdiri, menaruh peralatan tulis yang dibawa Eunhyuk di sembarang tempat, kemudian membawanya keluar "Ikut aku"

Awalnya Eunhyuk memberontak, namun lama-kelamaan dirinya menyerah mengingat kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan namja didepannya itu.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, ditaman yang saat musim panas dulu sering mereka kunjungi, Donghae duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada disitu, diikuti Eunhyuk yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Hyuk" panggil Donghae, mencoba memecah kesunyian antara mereka. Eunhyuk hanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Mak-maksudmu Hae?"

"Kau menghindariku" ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersentak, tak tau apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Ani" sanggahnya tanpa berani menatap Donghae.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari ayunan tersebut lalu berjongkok di depan ayunan Eunhyuk. Donghae memegang bahu Eunhyuk sembari menatap lurus kedalam mata yeoja manis itu, "Jangan berbohong Hyuk"

"Ani, aku sama sekali tak berbohong apapun padamu Hae" elak Eunhyuk keras kepala.

"Kumohon" ucapan Donghae melembut, membuat yeoja itu terdiam sejenak.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam "Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya tanpa melihat Donghae "Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba bagiku" Donghae hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataan yeoja auburn didepannya ini "Entah mengapa ini semua begitu sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Namun setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya begitu sakit. Mianhae" ditundukan kepalanya membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya, setitik airmata turun melewati pipi putihnya.

Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

Te be ce

.

Huwaaa gimana gimana dengan chapter ini? makin aneh? Atau makin lebay? Atau…..  
Oya chapter ini cepet kan aku updetnya? Ehehe XD

Aku mo bales review dulu ya

Chen Clouds : iya Hae mah tega selalu, pendek ya? Ini juga pasti pendek masih T_T

Lee Ah Ra : iya, aku juga ga tega ngeliat Hyuk kea gitu #plak kalo itu kita lihat entarnya aja yah

bumkeyk : untuk itu udah di jelaskan di atas kan? Hae cinta sama Hyukkie? Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak *terguncang*

bluerissing : jawaban sudah ada di atas, makasih udah mau review ^^

Mei Hyun15 : wah, belum pernah nonton itu, entar deh aku mo cari. Makasih udah review

lyndaariezz : iya, kesian banget Hyukkie itu diatas Hae udah ngejelasin alasannya

niknukss : iya pasti awkward banget, kenapa? Jawabannya ada di atas ^^

Lee Hyuk Nara : maunya juga ga, Cuma mau gimana lagi :""

Anchofishy : yah udah terlanjur ;;A;; thanks for review

Park Young Min-chan : ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah mau review

BabyAlien93 : iya mereka berdua naked, Cuma ya untungnya hae ga yadong kalo ga bisa habis uri Hyukkie di grepe-grepe XD jinjja? Sabar yah /pukpuk/

Arum Junnie : iya, makasih ya udah review ^^

nurul. : alasannya udah di jelasin Hae di atas, makasih udah review

lalakms : salam kenal ya chingu makasih udah mau baca + review ^^

casanova indah : iya Hyuk kesian banget memang, Cuma mau gimana lagi ;;;; chapter ini pasti masih pendek gomawo udah mau review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

It's Love

Pairing : Haehyuk/Eunhae

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : GS! Cerita gaje, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-nama, dll.

Summary : Lee Hyukjae yeoja manis –tapi– bodoh yang dipaksa oleh sang eomma untuk les privat dengan Donghae –tetangga yang tak pernah saling berbicara dengannya– bagaimana kisah kedua manusia ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari mereka? Haehyuk fic!

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya, dan tentu saja couple-nya. Haehyuk saling memiliki.

Don't like! Don't read!

…..

Sebulan sudah Donghae dan Yoona menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Donghae, dia masih menjadi ketua tim basket, masih bergaul bersama teman-temannya, masih dingin seperti biasanya, dan yang terpenting dia masih menjadi pembimbing Eunhyuk.

Dan Eunhyuk pun tampak sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka, meski masih merasa sakit namun dirinya berusaha tetap tegar. Hei, melankolis bukanlah gaya Eunhyuk.

"Hosh.. hosh.. mian aku terlambat" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal selepas berlari dari perpustakaan ke ruang club dance yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, mengingat perpustakaan berada di lantai 3 sedangkan ruang club dance di lantai 1

"Gwaenchana Hyuk-ah, kita juga baru mulai" jawab namja tambun bernama Shindong dengan tersenyum, membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat Hyukkie-ya? Biasanya kau selalu on time?" tanya Victoria, membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia disuruh Kang seonsaengnim untuk membawakan buku ke perpustakaan yang letaknya sangat terpojokan, dan parahnya lagi dia harus membawa buku yang lumayan –sangat– banyak itu sendirian. Entah punya dendam apa seonsaengnim itu padanya -_-

"Tanyakan saja pada Kang seonsaengnim" jawabnya malas, membuat Victoria serta teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai"

Eunhyuk, Junsu, Victoria, Shindong, Hyoyeon, Wooyoung, serta Leejoon mulai melatih para hoobae mereka.

Mata Eunhyuk sempat terbelalak tatkala matanya melihat sesosok yeoja yang diketahuinya bernama Yoona tengah berada diantara anggota baru tersebut, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk bingung mengingat saat latihan pertama mereka yeoja itu tidak ada.

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya "Ada apa Hyukkie? Dari tadi kulihat kau melamun?" Eunhyuk tersenyum saat matanya melihat Junsu tengah duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"Ani" jawab Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

Junsu menghela nafas sejenak "Mianhae Hyukkie, kami menerima yeoja itu tanpa memberitahu-mu" ujarnya dengan nada menyesal, seolah tahu apa yang dilihat dan dipikirkan Hyukjae tadi.

Eunhyuk segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Junsu yang tampak menundukan kepalanya, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum tak enak "Gwaenchana Suie-ya, buat apa kau meminta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak salah apa-apa, lagian aku tahu kalian menerimanya pasti karena dia adalah yeoja yang berbakat"

Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Junsu tersenyum, dirinya tahu bahwa yeoja disebelahnya ini memanglah yeoja yang kuat dan tegar.

…..

"Ugh lelahnya~" Eunhyuk duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya sembari meminum air mineral yang selalu dibawanya tatkala latihan, latihan seperti ini memang melelahkan tapi menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Seperti pelangi, dance memang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Aku duluan ya sunbaenim" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dan imut dengan rambut lurus sebatas bahu kepadanya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku sunbae! Sudah kubilang bukan, cukup panggil aku eonnie, Taeminnie" sungut Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya kesal.

Hal itu menghasilkan kekehan dari yeoja yang diketahui bernama Taemin itu "Ok eonnie" jawabnya sembari hormat kemudian melangkah menuju luar.

Eunhyuk bangkit kemudian segera membereskan barang-barang yang di bawanya kemudian menaruhnya di tas ransel miliknya, saat sampai di depan pintu matanya melihat sesosok namja tampan berdiri didepannya. Eunhyuk mematung di depan namja itu, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Annyeong Hyuk" sapa namja itu sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Eunhyuk membalas senyuman namja itu "Annyeong juga Hae, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Ah itu aku-"

"Oppa~" teriak seorang yeoja sembari berjalan –berlari– kearah Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan serba-salah, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk hanya menyunggingkan senyum maklum melihat yeoja tersebut –Yoona– bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Donghae. "Kupikir oppa tidak akan datang menjemputku"

"Aku duluan ya Hae, Yoona-ssi" ucapnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan dari dua sejoli itu. Dicengkram dadanya saat dirinya sudah berada di belokan koridor, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tak mengenakan itu.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis saat ini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan malas, jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 pagi saat itu. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamarnya yang polos itu dengan bingung, ada begitu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah kalender kecil yang ada di atas meja-nya, 14 Oktober.

Yeoja manis itu –Eunhyuk– menghela nafas lelah, sudah dua hari ini dia mencari kado buat Donghae namun tidak ada yang pas menurutnya. Dirinya bangkit, kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya, _masih ada hari ini pasti bisa_

"Eomma Hyuk pergi dulu" teriaknya dari depan pintu rumahnya

"JANGAN PULANG TERLALU LARUT NE!" balas sang eomma dengan teriakan yang cetar membahana badai terpampang nyata *kenapa malah jadi syahrini? -,-*

#Skip time

Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berada di salah satu pertokoan yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong, setelah kemarin dia mengelilingi Dongdaemun dan Ithaewon, berharap saja sih kali ini barang yang akan menjadi kado untuk Donghae dapat ditemuinya di Myeongdong.

Namun dua jam sudah dirinya berada di situ mengelilingi satu persatu outlet, namun tampaknya yeoja manis tersebut belum mendapatkan pilihannya.

Eunhyuk menundukan dirinya di kursi dekat outlet yang menjual berbagai etalase, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah outlet yang menjual aneka ikan hias –lebih tepatnya– ikan kecil berwarna orange yang begitu imut, nemo. Dirinya ingat bahwa Donghae menyukai ikan badut tersebut, otak pas-pasan miliknya seperti mendapat ide cemerlang.

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke outlet dekat tempatnya duduk, matanya menelusuri setiap inci outlet tersebut, mencari barang yang dicarinya. Sempat kecewa karena barang tersebut tidak ada di situ, kembali di langkahkan kaki mungilnya ke outlet lain, berharap barang yang dicarinya ada.

Dan akhirnya, setelah entah outlet keberapa dalam hari itu yang dikunjunginya, bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia tatkala matanya melihat sebuah barang yang dicarinya dipajang di salah satu outlet. Dengan semangat dia berjalan ke outlet tersebut dan dengan segera membelinya, takut-takut jika barang tersebut keburu di beli orang lain.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Matahari datang menggantikan bulan, suara-suara burung sudah dapat didengar pagi itu, orang-orang pun tampak sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas rutinnya kala itu. Sama seperti yeoja blonde satu ini, saat ini yeoja blonde ini tengah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah, mengikat helaian blonde-nya menjadi satu _'cukup manis'_ batinnya sedikit narsis.

Diambilnya sebuah kotak yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Hyukkie berangkat" ujarnya setelah tadi sempat mengambil sandwich yang ada di meja makan, tanpa perlu balasan dari sang eomma dirinya telah berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

#Skip time

Kriiiiing…. Kriiiiiinggggg

Bel istirahat telah menggema di sepanjang koridor Seoul Digitech High School, membuat semua siswa maupun siswi bersorak. Meski belum saatnya pulang, namun bagi mereka istirahat dapat menyegarkan pikiran yang terasa penuh.

Seperti halnya yeoja blonde satu ini, dirinya kini tengah membereskan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkus dari dalam laci mejanya.

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Donghae yang hanya dibatasi tiga kelas dari kelasnya, Eunhyuk menengokan kepalanya kedalam kelas tersebut, mencari Donghae yang mungkin ada di kelas itu.

"Hyuk" Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja yang merupakan teman satu club dance-nya memanggil namanya "Sedang apa kau disini? Mencari Donghae?" Tanya Leejoon yang saat ini sudah berada di depannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Apa kau ada lihat Hae, Joon-ah?"

Leejoon terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat kemana sang classmate pergi, "Ah kalau tidak salah tadi kulihat dia ada di taman belakang"

Eunhyuk memberikan gummy smile-nya kepada Leejoon seraya mengucapkan "Gomawo" sebelum pergi mencari Donghae, dengan sebuah kotak ditangan kanannya.

Dan disinilah Eunhyuk berada, ditaman belakang dengan –kembali– mencari sesosok namja yang dikenalnya itu. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala dilihat namja yang dicarinya bersama Yoona, Eunhyuk hanya memandang itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di deskripsikan, gummy smile yang dari tadi mengembang luntur sudah. Diliriknya kotak ditangannya dengan miris, segera di balikan tubuhnya menjauhi taman tersebut.

.

.

Eunhyuk saat ini tengah memandang langit tanpa bintang di teras kamarnya, meski udara musim gugur cukup menusuk kulit putihnya apalagi dengan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa mantel, namun itu semua tak membuatnya ingin beranjak dari sana.

Ditatapnya kotak yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas bergambar tokoh kartun berwarna oranye yang sangat digandrungi banyak orang –nemo– yang ada ditangannya dengan miris, '_haruskah aku memberikannya?_' Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ragu, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Eunhyuk menatap kearah bawah, tatkala dirinya mendengar deruman motor. Kembali dirinya tersenyum miris melihat namja yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya, '_pasti habis kencan dengan Yoona'_

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, namja yang sedari tadi ditatapnya kini balik menatapnya, membuat keduanya membeku. Eunhyuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka yang –cukup– lama itu, takut dirinya akan merasakan sakit jika melihat mata teduh itu, walau pada kenyataannya hanya dengan memikirkan namja itu saja sudah membuatnya begitu sakit.

Donghae melihatnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan –apa-ada-yang-ingin-kau-katakan?– sementara Eunhyuk yang mengerti hanya menundukan kepalanya. Donghae yang seakan mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Eunhyuk segera membalikan motornya kedepan rumah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya bingung.

"Turunlah" Eunhyuk hanya diam tak bergeming "Cepatlah Hyuk"

Eunhyuk melihat jam yang ada di dalam kamarnya, sebelum kemudian menatap Donghae ragu "Ini sudah jam sembilan, Hae"

"Apa aku terlhat akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Tanya Donghae dengan sorot mata serius, sementara Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng. Tentu saja, Donghae adalah namja baik-baik yang begitu menjunjung tinggi norma, bahkan Donghae dulu pernah menolongnya dari namja-namja mesum *chapter 1* "Kalau begitu turunlah"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu tatkala tangannya melihat kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya '_haruskah ku berikan padanya?' _

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk membawa kotak tersebut turun, setelah sebelumnya mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal. Dihampirinya Donghae yang tengah duduk di motornya hingga dirinya berada tepat di samping namja itu, Donghae tersenyum kemudian memberikannya kode untuk segera naik keatas motornya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Sunyi, itulah yang terjadi saat itu. Wajar saja saat itu sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat, apalagi tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka berdua, seolah mereka menikmati suara dedauanan yang berguguran sebagai backsound.

"Kotak itu…." Dan sesuka apapun mereka pada kesunyian tersebut, nampaknya salah satu dari mereka harus memecahkan keheningan itu, mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30 pm yang berarti setengah jam sudah mereka berada disitu tempat pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae yang tengah menatap kotak ditangannya "…Apa untukku?"

Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengangguk lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae "Ne, saengil chukkahamnida Donghae-ya, mian jika aku terlambat mengatakannya"

Donghae menerima kotak bergambar nemo tersebut dengan senang sembari mengacak surai blonde Eunhyuk "Gwaenchana, boleh kubuka?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

Mata Donghae berbinar tatkala matanya melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, bukan hadiah yang besar ataupun mahal, namun cukup untuk membuat seorang Lee Donghae tersenyum bahagia "Gomawo" ucapnya sembari memandang lampu tidur berbentuk nemo –hadiah dari Eunhyuk– tersebut bahagia.

Well, tak banyak orang yang tahu jika Donghae begitu addict pada tokoh kartun satu itu, hanya keluarga –orangtua, Kyuhyun, serta Eunhyuk-lah yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri pun tak tahu jika dirinya menyukai nemo.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae tampak menyukai kado yang di bawanya juga tak kalah bahagianya, ternyata semua yang dilakukan selama dua hari belakangan ini tak sia-sia.

.

o0o

.

Kriiiiiingggg… kriiiiiingggg…

Bel pulang sekolah telah menggema di sepenjuru sekolah membuat semua murid entah itu siswa ataupun siswi bersorak bahagia, bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari sabtu dan itu berarti besok adalah minggu, hari dimana seluruh sekolah di penjuru Seoul –ah mungkin lebih tepatya– Korea Selatan diliburkan.

Dengan semangat para pelajar itu membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka, berhubung ini malam minggu, malam dimana para pelajar bebas berkencan dengan sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk –satu diantara ribuan pelajar di situ– juga turut merasakan bahagia, meski dia tidak memiliki namjachingu tapi setidaknya hari ini dirinya dapat membaca komik sepanjang malam, '_menyenangkan sekali' _

"Hyukkie aku pulang duluan ya, Kyunnie telah menungguku" pamit Sungmin kepada sang sahabat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, dapat dilihat di depan pintu kelasnya seorang namja berambut ikal telah berdiri dengan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi ditangannya "Ne, hati-hati ya Minnie"

Sungmin mengangkat jempolnya kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih tampak begitu sibuk dengan selingkuhannya itu –PSP–

Eunhyuk PoV

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagiku, ah tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya seluruh murid di dunia. Kalian pasti tau kan alasannya? Yap benar, karena besok adalah hari minggu, hari dimana aku bisa bermalas-malasan di kasur empukku, ugh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Adaww" aku memegang lututku yang perih akibat terjatuh, pabbo! Akibat terlalu banyak mengkhayal aku jadi terjatuh, jeongmal pabboya Hyukjae."Appo~!" ucapku pada angin, habis mau pada siapa lagi? Aku saat ini hanya duduk di trotoar jalan yang –untungnya– tidak ramai. Tapi ini benar-benar sakit tau, dan lutut mulusku pun jadi berdarah, kalau begini bagaimana aku pulang?

Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku, tapi yang ada malah lukanya makin terasa perih. Aku heran bagaimana bisa hanya dengan tersandung batu dapat membuat lutut berdarah? Yang terkena batunya kan ujung kakiku, bukan lutut -_-

Aissshh.. kenapa malah itu yang kupikirkan? Bukankah yang seharusnya kupikirkan adalah cara bagaimana aku dapat pulang? Pabbo Hyukjae!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara deruman motor berhenti didepanku membuatku sontak mendongak, aku tersenyum melihat Hae kini telah berada di depanku, mau apa dia?

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Lututku berdarah akibat tersandung batu" jawabku sembari menunjuk luka di lutut kiri-ku, matanya melihat kearah lututku kemudian mengangguk, apa dia mau mengantarku pulang?

"Bodoh!" hanya itu? Kenapa tanggapannya malah seperti itu? Tak tahukah dia jika aku tidak bisa pulang saat ini karena batu sialan tadi? Ugh.. menyebalkan! Kulihat Hae tersenyum kearahku, kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu denganku? "Naiklah"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan bukan? Kalau begitu cepatlah naik sebelum kutinggal!" ucapannya sontak membuatku lekas berdiri, walau dengan sakit yang terus menjalar, tapi dari pada ditinggal dan aku harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti? Hell NO!

Aku menaiki motor besarnya dengan susah payah, untungnya jarak aku terjatuh dari komplek perumahan kita tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga hanya dalam waktu sekejap aku sudah berada di depan rumahku yang sepi penghuni.

Dengan –kembali– susah payah aku turun dari motornya "Gomawo Hae-ya" ucapku sebelum kemudian –mencoba– berjalan dengaan tertatih ke dalam rumah "Auwch" pekiku saat tanpa sengaja aku kembali terjatuh akibat tak sanggup menahan perih.

Dapat kulihat Hae melepas helmnya lalu berjalan kearahku dan membantu berdiri, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggangku sementara tangan lainnya di bahuku. Mungkin menurut kalian itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi bagiku itu begitu memalukan. Bukan memalukan dalam hal negative, tapi memalukan disini aku begitu entahlah.. jantungku rasanya berdegup begitu cepat.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamuku, kulihat dia berjalan kearah dapur entah mau apa. Aku hanya meringis memandang luka di lututku, lutut sialan! Kalau begini bagaimana aku akan menjadi model nanti? -_-

Kutengadahkan kepalaku melihat Hae yang sudah duduk di hadapanku dengan alcohol, kapas , serta perban ditangannya, diluruskannya kakiku dan dibawanya ke pangkuannya kemudian mulai mengobati lukaku dengan alcohol yang dibawanya itu.

"Appo~!"

"Tahan sebentar lagi ne!"

"Sssshhh…"

Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini wajahnya begitu tampan ya? Oke, Hae memang tampan dalam keadaan apapun namun entahlah, apalagi dengan wajah seriusnya itu. Pantas saja jika di sekolah Hae memiliki banyak sekali penggemar.

Deg~

Deg~

Aisshh.. kenapa sedari tadi jantungku terus berdegup berkali-kali lipat sih? Bagaimana jika Hae mendengarnya? Mau ditaruh mana mukaku, dasar jantung bodoh!

"Selesai" dapat kulihat Hae tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, memang tidak buruk sangat rapi malah. Wajar saja sih diakan murid terpandai di sekolah setelah Kim Kibum, jadi wajar saja.. oke memang itu ada hubungannya? Ah entahlah, yang penting wajah dengan senyum puas itu membuatku begitu deg-degan, "Dimana ahjumma dan ahjussi?" tanyanya setelah melihat kondisi rumahku yang sepi.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya, eomma dan appa memang selalu begitu, meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya sendiri hanya untuk bulan madu yang kedua. Menyebalkan!

"Bulan madu kedua"

"Hmm.." sesaat kami terdiam diruang tamu ini, "Apa kau mau kubantu naik kekamarmu?"

Aku menimang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku , kulihat Hae hanya duduk sembari memunggungiku, apa yang mau dilakukannya? Bukankah dia mau membantuku?

"Naiklah"

"MWO?"

"Naiklah kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu naik keatas" astaga aku tidak salah dengarkan? Donghae menyuruhku naik keatas punggunhnya? Ya Tuhan..

"Tapi-"

"Sudah naik saja, akan sangat merepotkan jika aku membawamu dengan tertatih menaiki tangga"

Dengan ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan mulai menaiki punggungnya, astaga aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan sekarang? Di gendong oleh Hae? Piggy back? Aigoo..

"Apa aku berat?" tanyaku sedikit, meski terlihat kurus begini aku cukup kuat makan, makanya aku takut jika dia tak kuat menggendongku.

"Tidak juga" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya yang terasa begitu hangat, hangat sekali. Kuharap dia tak mendengar detak jantungku yang terus berdentum bagaikan suara drum ini, bisa malu aku nanti.

Direbahkannya tubuhku di tempat tidurku, kulihat Hae mulai beranjak keluar "Hae" panggilku saat dia berada di depan pintu. Hae membalikan tubuhnya dan bergumam sebagai jawaban "Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo Hae-ya" ucapku dengan memasang gummy smile andalanku.

Sementara Hae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu membalikan tubuhnya keluar dari kamarku. Yah walau hari sabtu menyenangkan yang kuimpikan hari ini tak akan terwujud karena luka bodoh di lututku, tapi ternyata ini semua juga ada hikmahnya, aku bisa jadi lebih dekat dengannya. Ah bahagianya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ada yang tahu ga ini tanggal berapa? 18 Juli bener… itu berarti hari ini Eunhae anniversary yang ke 6 kyakyakya rasa bahagia banget akunya

Semoga aja Eunhae bisa tambah saling mencintai, semoga semua cobaan yang menguji cinta mereka dapat mereka lewati dengan baik, semoga Eunhae bisa saling bersama bukan Cuma yang ke 6 tapi ke 7, 8, 9 bahkan sampai mereka sudah menjadi kakek-kakek.

Intinya longlast and keep romantic 3 #은해6결혼기념일축하해 #Eunhae6thAnniversary #HappyEunhaeDay

Biggest thanks to:

Haiiro-Sora, bumkeyk, Mei Hyun15, bluerissing, Lee Ah Ra, Lee Hyuk Nara, babyAngelTeuk, lyndaariezz, casanova indah, niknukss, nvyptr, BabyAlien93, 86H0404H1015, FettyLryn, Guest, nurul. , Chen Clouds, KimYcha Kyuu, lalakms, HyukBunnyMing, iDonghaek, Arum Junnie, Yudha Namja ELFishy, anchofishy

Mind To Review? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : It's Love**

**Author : EnHai1504**

**Pairing : Haehyuk, slight! Yoonhae**

**...**

**Tik tak tik tak**

Suara dari jam dinding yang menggantung di sebuah kamar bernuansa silver itu seolah menjadi irama, terlihat seperti ruangan berluas 6x5 meter itu sedang kosong bukan? Padahal di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua orang yeoja cantik dan manis yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, seorang yang berambut hitam sibuk dengan ponsel-nya, sementara yang satu lagi tengah sibuk dengan buku kecil berisi gambaran anime bajak laut asal Jepang yang begitu terkenal –One Piece–

"Ah selesai juga akhirnya" Eunhyuk –salah satu diantara dua yeoja itu– menggeliat sedikit, ditaruhnya komik one piece edisi terbarunya itu di rak buku yang penuh dengan komik. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang sedari tadi tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan aneh, padahal hanya menerima pesan singkat '_Susah orang kasmaran'_ pikirnya maklum.

"Min ayo kita kerjakan tugas matematika-nya" Sungmin mengangguk, menyimpan ponselnya di dalam kantung blazer-nya setelah sebelumnya membalas pesan singkat dari sang kekasih.

**#Skip time**

"Ugh.. akhirnya selesai juga" lenguh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai setelah selama kurang lebih tiga jam mereka duduk, sementara Sungmin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Ah padahal hanya tujuh soal saja, bagaimana jika sepuluh atau bahkan dua puluh soal?

"Hyuk kau datang kan ke acara pentas seni sekolah nanti?" Tanya Sungmin setelah otot-ototnya kembali normal.

"Lusa ya? Molla, aku malas sekali. Lagi pula tidak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk datang" jawab Eunhyuk enteng, padahal biasanya Eunhyuk akan sangat antusias jika sekolah mengadakan acara seperti ini.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Ayolah Hyuk, masa hanya karena kau tidak bisa tampil dance kau tidak datang"

Benar, karena kejadian tidak elit dimana Eunhyuk tersandung batu beberapa hari lalu, dirinya tak dapat menjadi pengisi acara dalam dance. Meski tidak parah, tapi karena dirinya tak sempat latihan makanya seperti ini. Padahal untuk yeoja berbakat seperti Eunhyuk, pasti akan sangat mudah untuk menyesuaikan gerakan dance yang tertinggal.

"Bukan begitu Minnie, aku hanya ehmm.. malas? Molla, menurutku lebih enak membaca komik di rumah"

"Ayolah Hyukkie~ masa kau tega membiarkanku disana sendiri nantinya"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan aneh "Sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kau sendiri disaat akan ada ratusan orang disana, dan lagi jika aku datang bisa jadi aku hanya akan berdiri diam sementara kau sibuk dengan Kyunnie-mu" jawab Eunhyuk sengit, mengkhasilkan kekehan tak bersalah dari Sungmin.

"Ayolah~ tetap saja beda~~ ne ne ne~?" pinta Sungmin sembari member puppy eyes andalannya yang tak siapapun dapat menolaknya jika dia sudah seperti itu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, mau bagaima lagi mungkin menerima adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan, walau dia tahu mungkin itu akan membuatnya kebosanan disana "Ne"

"Yeay" peikik Sungmin sembari memeluk Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil, walau sikapnya terlihat dewasa, tapi jika bersama Eunhyuk dia akan menjadi begitu kekanak-kanakan, seperti wajahnya.

Eunhyuk melihat jam yang ada di kamarnya, sudah pukul 6 petang "Min, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di rumahku? Kebetulan hari ini appa ku pulang, jadi sepertinya eomma masak banyak"

"Bolehkah?" Eunhyuk mengangguk "Baiklah, terimakasih Hyukkie-ya~"

.

"Oh jadi sekolah kalian akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah dua hari lagi? Bagus kalau begitu, kalian harus ikut" ucap Heechul setelah mereka –lebih tepatnya Sungmin– menjelaskan rencana sekolah itu dengan berapi-api.

"Ne, tapi ahjumma" Heechul menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah antusias bicara "Kulihat Hyukkie sama sekali tak punya dress, masa iya dia ke acara itu dengan kemeja serta jeans?"

"Ah benar juga, Hyuk besok kita akan membeli dress"

"MWO?" Eunhyuk menatap sang eomma horror, sementara Sungmin di sebelahnya tengah sibuk menahan tawa dari sahabat disebelahnya ini, hal itu mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan 'v' sign dari Sungmin. "Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hyuk, lagian eomma ingin sekali sejak dulu pergi berbelanja bersama anak gadis eomma. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika anak eomma sendiri malah jadi-jadian seperti dia?"

"Eomma~" rengek Eunhyuk

Sementara Sungmin dan Hangeng hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang di samping serta depan mereka.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika yang ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Eomma~ ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya kalau aku tidak salah menghitung, bisakah eomma mengatakan kata lain selain 'tidak' ?" sungut Eunhyuk kesal, bagaimana tidak? Jika dirinya sudah bolak-balik ganti bajunya dengan dress pilihan eomma-nya, namun tetap saja eomma-nya tidak mempedulikannya dan malah menyuruhnya masuk kembali ke ruang ganti tersebut sembari menyerahkan dress lainnya.

Yap, saat ini Eunhyuk dan Heechul tengah berada di salah satu butik terkenal yang terletak di daerah Dongdaemun. Seperti yang di rencanakan kemarin, bahwa hari ini mereka –lebih tepatnya Heechul– akan berbelanja dan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran(?) pada Eunhyuk. Hei, masa iya eomma-nya yang begitu cantik, modis, dan berkelas harus memiliki anak yang euhm.. cantik namun cenderung berantakan?

Eunhyuk mendengus lalu memasuki ruang ganti tersebut, berharap ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dia bolak-balik mengganti dress satu dengan yang lain.

Heechul menjentikan jarinya melihat anaknya keluar dengan dress pilihannya yang terakhir "Perfect" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang karena harapannya tadi terkabul "Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan ikut eomma"

"Lagi? Kali ini ke mana eomma?"

"Sudah ikuti saja, jangan banyak bertanya" Eunhyuk kembali mendengus dan berjalan mengikuti eomma-nya setelah sebelumnya mengganti dress-nya dengan kemeja yang tadi di kenakannya, di tangannya kini penuh dengan paper bag hasil penelusuran sang eomma untuk dirinya. Menyebalkan!

Eunhyuk menatap eomma-nya yang memasuki salah satu pertokoan, dirinya berhenti dan melihat tulisan yang terpampang besar di depan toko tersebut _'Sa-salon?_' batinnya horror. Seumur hidup, belum pernah dirinya ke salon selain untuk potong rambut. Sungguh aneh bukan anak seorang pengusaha terkenal sepertinya jarang ke salon? Namun itulah Eunhyuk, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan dance dibanding berjam-jam duduk di salon.

"Hyukkie cepatlah masuk!" perintah Heechul membuatnya tersadar dari lamunnya "Dan hilangkan ekspresi bodoh itu!"

"Heenim" Heechul menoleh saat merasa namanya di panggil, dia tersenyum saat melihat pemilik salon yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya saat masih kuliah dulu menyapanya.

"Hyosung-ah" seperti layaknya ibu-ibu pada umumnya, mereka berdua berpelukan melepas rindu tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan bosan.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak ke sini, apa seorang nyonya Lee begitu sibuk?" goda Hyosung membuat Heechul terkekeh, wajar saja seingatnya terakhir kali Heechul ke salonnya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Ah kau bisa saja Hyosung-ah"

Hyosung menatap seorang yeoja di belakang Heechul dengan senyum "Apa dia anakmu, Heenim-ah?"

Seolah baru tersadar akan tujuannya, Heechul segera menarik Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam ke sampingnya "Ne, dia anakku"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia sudah sebesar ini, dia semakin cantik saja"

Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya "Kamsahamnida ahjumma"

Heechul menatap Hyosung aneh "Apa kau tidak melihat penampilannya? Dia terlihat begitu urakan" Hyosung terkekeh sementara Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Hei, bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang menghina anaknya sendiri? di depan orang lain pula "Maukah kau membantuku untuk merubahnya?"

"Gampang"

#skip time

Dua jam sudah Heechul duduk sembari membaca sebuah majalah fashion yang memang di sediakan di salon itu, _'menunggu memang menyebalkan!'_ Dia bahkan baru tiga puluh menit membaca majalah itu. Setelah selesai melakukan perawatan pada tubuhnya yang baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dirinya terpaksa harus menunggu Eunhyuk yang ternyata belum selesai di make over. '_Pasti karena terlalu berantakan makanya memakan waktu yang begitu lama!'_

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat Hyosung keluar dengan seseorang di belakangnya "Bagaimana?"

"Perfect as always"

.

.

Seorang yeoja kini tengah memasuki hall sekolah dengan ragu, dengan perlahan di langkahkan kakinya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga untuk menjangkau hall tersebut. Tepat ketika dia berada di anak tangga terakhir –yang terhubung dengan pintu besar– seluruh mata memandangnya dengan takjub. _'Cantik'_ itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Itu bukan berarti tidak ada yang cantik selain yeoja itu, hanya saja tampilan yeoja tersebut yang beda dari biasanya membuat sebagian besar –entah yeoja ataupun namja– terkagum-kagum. Apa kalian ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan yeoja itu?

Yeoja itu mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna kuning cerah yang begitu sesuai dengan warna kulitnya, dress itu dihiasi oleh renda-renda di bagian bawahnya serta pita yang menggantung di pinggang langsing yeoja itu. Tak lupa rambut sebahunya yang dulu berwarna platinum blonde dan seiring diikatnya, kini tampak tergerai indah menjuntai sampai punggung dengan warna kemerahan, ditambah dengan sebuah bando berwarna senada dengan dress yang di kenakannya yang menghiasi kepalanya. Begitu simple namun sangat mempesona.

Yeoja tadi berjalan menuju gerombolan(?) teman-temannya yang berada di sisi hall itu, dirinya merasa agak aneh karena di tatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang didalam hall itu "Itu benar kau Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin setelah tersadar dari kekagumannya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Junsu menepuk pundah Eunhyuk "Kau begitu cantik Hyukkie-ya"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum malu di puji seperti itu oleh teman-temannya "Benarkah? Kau bisa saja"

"Eunhyuk" panggilan seseorang membuat Eunhyuk menoleh menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Maukah kau menggantikan Eunji bernyanyi mewakili kelas kita? Dia sedang sakit" pinta yeoja itu to the point.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatap yeoja itu aneh, menyanyi? Dirinya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? "Apa kau gila Naeun-ah? Maksudku hei, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi, bahkan suaraku pun begitu fales. Mungkin jika itu dance dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya"

Naeun menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh harap "Ayolah Hyuk kumohon, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku harapkan dari kelas kita"

"Kenapa tidak Sungmin saja? Atau Ryeowook dari kelas sebelah? Atau mungkin Eunji? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sungmin nanti akan membawakan pertunjukan theater, dan bukankah kau tadi bilang Ryeowook dari kelas sebelah? Tentu saja dia akan mewakili kelasnya. Dan hei, apa kau bodoh atau apa? Bukankah tadi ku bilang kalau Eunji sedang sakit? Ayolah, kudengar kau juga bisa main piano bukan? Dan lagi bukankah kau tidak tampil dance?"

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, menolak juga sama saja bukan?

"Gomawo Hyukjae"

"Baiklah acara selanjutnya akan ada pertunjukan solo yang akan di bawakan oleh Lee Hyukjae dari kelas XI Ipa-3" ucapan mc yang berada di atas panggung membuat Eunhyuk shock, hei bahkan belum ada lima menit dirinya menerima tawaran Naeun, kenapa secepat itu dirinya di panggil? Dan lagi bagaimana mc itu bisa tahu jika dia yang akan menggantikan Eunji jika Naeun yang memintanya saja masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Naeun bingung "Kenapa secepat ini namaku di panggil? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun?"

Naeun yang melihat Eunhyuk mulai panic pun mengelus punggung yeoja itu "Sudah maju saja, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik"

"Tapi ak–"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk melakukan protes namanya sudah kembali di panggil oleh mc tidak sabaran –menurutnya– yang kalau tidak salah diketahuinya bernama Junho "Baiklah Lee Hyukjae silahkan naik ke atas panggung"

"Hyukkie-ya fighting!" Sungmin, Naeun serta Junsu mengepalkan tangan mereka ke atas untuk menyemangati Eunhyuk.

Dengan menghela nafas akhirnya Eunhyuk mulai berjalan ke atas panggung dengan diiringi sorak sorai siswa maupun siswi lainnya.

Eunhyuk merenggangkan sedikit tangannya agar tidak kaku lalu menatap ke arah siswa-siswi yang ada di bawah, tatapannya terhenti tatkala melihat sesosok namja yang begitu di kenalnya berdiri di antara siswa lainnya.

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, jemari lentiknya dengan perlahan mulai menekan satu-persatu tuts yang ada di depannya menghasilkan intro indah yang enak di dengar.

_Nan geudae jinachyo gal ttaemyeon (_When I walked besides you)_  
Haru jongil gaseumi tteollyeoyo (_My heart keeps trembling the whole day through)_  
Hollo geudaereul geurigo itjyo (_Alone, thinking about you)_  
Jakku geudaeran jagugi namayo (_Always keeping memories you marked)

_Do umyeonin deut buditjyeo ga do (_Even if we accidently meet each other)_  
Nan meonghani gokaereul sungyeoyo (_I will seemingly looking down)_  
Mundeug geudaewa maju chil daedo (_Even when you and I surprisingly meet)_  
Sujubeun misoman boyeoyo (_I'll only know to expose a shy little smile)

Bibir mungilnya mulai melantunkan bait demi bait yang telah di hapalnya di luar kepala, matanya mulai terpejam menghayati setiap arti yang terdapat dalam syair lagu yang di nyanyikannya tersebut.

_Geudae ijeneun alsu itnayo (_Do you understand it now?)_  
Geudae ijeneun nae nam bolsu itjyo (_Do you see through my heart now?)_  
Sorido eopsi dagaon sarangi (_The love that comes silently)_  
Geudaeneun geudaeneun deullinayo (_Did you…Did you hear it now?)

Dengan perlahan –masih dengan menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut– Eunhyuk membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata dengan warna kecoklatan yang begitu cantik.

_Cheoeumbuteo nae sarangingeollyo (_It was my love since the beginning)_  
Chagaun nae mame ttaseuhi bichujyo (_That warmly shines on my icy heart)_  
Hangeoreum hangeoreum dagaoneun sarang (_The love that comes to me step by step)_  
Nan jogeumeun duryeopjiman (_Although I'm a bit afraid…)

Mata indahnya terhenti kearah seseorang, seseorang yang tadi sempat dilihatnya. Mata itu menatap ke arah orang itu dengan begitu dalam, seolah ingin menyampaikan apa yang di rasakannya saat ini melalui lagu yang sedang di bawakannya itu. Setelah cukup lama Eunhyuk menatap orang itu, dirinya kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Seolleineun nae sarangingeollyo (_The one that moved me, my love)_  
Biodeut sarangi nae mameul jeoksyeoyo (_Just like the rain, disrupted my heart)_  
Nae mami nae mami jeongmal sarangingeollyo (_My heart…my heart is already in love)_  
Geudae geuriunmankeum (_Missing you so…)_  
Ige sarangingeollyo (_This should be love…)

Tepat ketika bait terakhir habis serta tuts-tuts piano selesai di bunyikan, Eunhyuk membuka kedua hazel-nya yang di hadiahi tepukan tangan oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari menggumamkan "Kamsahamnida" sebelum kemudian turun dari atas panggung kearah teman-temannya.

"Wow amazing! I didn't know if you has a good voice!" ucap Leejoon dengan –sok– inggris.

"So I am" balas Eunhyuk dengan bahasa inggris yang –juga– pas-pasan seperti Leejoon.

"Tapi serius Hyuk, suara mu begitu bagus tadi. Aku sungguh tak menyangka" kali ini pujian datang dari Victoria.

"Iyalah, sahabat siapa dulu" Sungmin menepuk dadanya bangga, membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Tak ada hubungannya Sungmin-ah" sungut Junsu.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang begitu lucu "Aku mau mengambil minuman dulu ya chingudeul" ucapan Eunhyuk menghentikan perdebatan tidak jelas antara Sungmin-Junsu-Victoria.

Setelah mendapat anggukan, Eunhyuk berjalan kearah stan minuman yang ada di pojokan hall tersebut. Matanya sempat melotot tatkala dirinya melihat wine ada di jejeran minuman-minuman tersebut, hei bukankah mereka masih di bawah umur? Bagaimana mungkin sekolah menyediakan minuman seperti itu? Well, walau pada kenyataannya minuman itu memang di sediakan khusus untuk para seonsaengnim yang datang, tapi tetap saja tak jarang siswa-siswa nakal mengambil minuman tersebut diam-diam.

Eunhyuk mengambil segelas orange juice lalu dalam sekejap di habiskannya minuman tersebut, menyanyi memang membuatnya haus. Tepat ketika dirinya berbalik, matanya membulat shock tatkala ada seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya saat melihat orang itu adalah Donghae.

"Hae kau mengagetkanku" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hari ini kau tampak begitu cantik" wajah putih Eunhyuk seketika berubah merah mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari bibir namja di depannya itu. Walau hari ini begitu banyak dirinya mendapat pujian, namun rasanya begitu berbeda saat pujian tersebut datang dari bibir tipis Donghae.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, takut-takut jika wajahnya yang telah berubah warna itu terlihat oleh mata Donghae "Go-gomawo"

"Dan suara mu pun juga begitu bagus"

Eunhyuk semakin menundukan kepalanya mendengar dua pujian terlontar dari bibir Donghae "Gomawo"

.

.

o0o

.

.

Hari dan bulan telah berganti dengan begitu cepatnya, saat ini Korea Selatan tengah memasuki musim dingin, musim yang begitu di gemari oleh anak-anak kebanyakan. Di sudut sebuah taman yang berada di distrik Nohwon dapat terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut kemerahan tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan yang berada di taman itu, suasana taman itu cukup sepi hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di taman itu.

Yeoja tadi melihat jam yang menggantung dengan indah di lengan kirinya, padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 5 lebih sedikit namun suasana musim dingin membuat matahari terbenam lebih awal.

"Noona sedang apa di sini?" tiba-tiba terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan usia sekitaran 6 tahun menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk –yeoja tadi– tersenyum lembut kepada anak kecil tadi "Noona sedang menunggu seseorang adik kecil" anak kecil tadi menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Apa itu kekasih noona?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan anak itu, bagaimana bisa dengan usia yang masih terlalu kecil –menurutnya– itu sudah mengenal kata 'kekasih'?

Eunhyuk bangkit dari ayunan kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil tadi "Tidak adik kecil, dia hanya teman noona" anak tadi mengerjapkan mata bulatnya lucu lalu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Yoogeunnie pergi dulu ya noona, Yoogeunnie kedinginan" ujar anak tadi sembari memeluk tubuh mungilnya, membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh lalu mengelus surai hitam anak itu "Noona hati-hati ya, jika sudah kedinginan jangan memaksakan diri" ucap bocak tadi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk kembali duduk di ayunan tadi, dilihatnya jam yang saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 dan itu berarti sudah sau setengah jam dirinya menunggu seseorang itu. Seseorang itu adalah Lee Donghae seperti yang kalian tebak, kemarin saat dirinya privat dengan Donghae namja itu mengajaknya untuk ketemuan di taman ini, namun sampai sekarang batang hidung namja itu tidak terlihat.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat '_Apa dia lupa?' 'Apa dia sedang sibuk?' 'Apa dia marah padaku?_' begitu banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, bahkan pesan maupun telpon darinya pun tidak di angkat dan dibalas.

Dirapatkannya jaket tebal yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, meski dirinya sudah mengenakan jaket setebal ini namun tetap tak dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Di benahinya scarft yang melilit lehernya, kedua tangannya pun mulai saling bergosokan berharap dengan itu dapat sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kembali di liriknya ponsel pintar miliknya berharap ada balasan dari seseorang itu, namun dirinya harus lagi-lagi menghela nafas kecewa.

'_Kau di mana Hae?'_

Menunggu dan bersabar, entah hingga berapa lama dia harus melakukan itu.

Tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa membeku, semakin lama salju turun semakin deras(?) namun dirinya masih setia menunggu Donghae yang titik keberadaannya bahkan masih belum terlihat meski sudah 4 jam menunggu.

'_Apa kau memang tidak akan datang Hae?' _Lelah, tentu saja! Saat ini bahkan Eunhyuk sudah mulai putus asa.

Eunhyuk mengulas senyum saat akhirnya orang yang di tunggunya berada di depannya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran, "Hae akhirnya kau datang juga" gumam Eunhyuk lirih lalu kemudian tubuhnya mulai terasa begitu lemah, dan semuanya gelap.

…

**To be continued**

.

.

Annyeong semua~ aku updet lagi dengan chapter 9 yang pasti semakin aneh dan aneh lagi .-. ada yang masih inget sama fic ini? '-'  
Maaf ya chapter ini lama –lagi– sebenernya sih udah dari sebelum lebaran kemaren selese chapter ini, Cuma ya apa yah ga sempet aja.

Oya udah pada liat belum Eunhae pas di SS5 Taiwan? Kyakyakya mereka disitu backhug when they both still toppless, dan itu ngebuat pikiran ku melayang kemana-mana~!

Sekarang aku mau bales review :

bumkeyk : iyatuh heran jug, padahal cinta aja enggak,, kkkk iya Cuma pasti bakal lebih so sweet lagi kalo itu bridal style.. Thanks for review

HyukBunnyMing : Iya amin, semoga cepet sadar Hae-nya. Makasih udah review ^^

Lee Ah Ra : Iya aku juga sebel ama Hae *yg buat ni epep emang siapa coba* #plak diamah cuma pinter di pelajaran, soal giniginian pabbo dianya -_-V thanks for review :D

nurul. : aku emang jarang bikin Donghae PoV, soalnya lebih focus ke Hyukkie gitu. Thanks ya for review

lalakms : iya terlalu baik jatohnya malah nyebelin.-. apa ini udah termasuk pengeksploran(?) makasih ya udah mau review ^^

wonnie : ini udah di lanjut, sorry ya lama thanks for review ^^

anchofishy : iya Hyuk tu sabar aja, bingung ya? Entar perlahan tapi pasti bakal terjawab kok makasih ya udah mau review )

86H0404H1015 : iya ntar Hae juga bakal nyadar kok ama perasaannya sendiri ) Thanks for review ^^

Ri Yong Kim : duh jangan marah *kipasin* kenapa kenapa kenapa? Yang pasti karena Hae terlalu pabbo untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri #plak thanks for review ^^

Lee Hyuk Nara : chapter ini udah panjang belum? Semoga udah ya. Iya makasih ya, gomawo for review ^^

casanova indah : Happy Eunhae Day juga *telat bales* ^^

nvyptr : kita tunggu saja, yang pasti ga lama lagi XD thanks for review

Haiiro-Sora : iya amin semoga makin++++++ lah buat mereka XD ff anniv mereka? Lagi ga ada pikiran(?) makasih yaaaaa ^^

Ai Rin Lee : request diterima tapi bukan di chapter ini ya XD thanks for review ^^

Yudha Namja ELFishy : udah sorry chapter ini belum bisa mereka jadian tapi ga lama lagi mereka pasti bakal bersatu XD iya cukup satu yoona aja, biar ga tambah berbekitbelit ceritanya. Makasih udah mau review ^^

FuJoyer97 : ini udah dilanjut, miaaaaan banget lama. Thanks for review ^^

Guest : makasiiiiih /hug/ iya ntar Haenya aku taro diatas kompor biar panas #plak iyatuh Hae mah aneh ada aja cewek manisimutcantikbaik di depannya, malah milih yang ga ada apaapanya *yang buat cerita siapa coba XD* makasih ya udah review ^^

niknukss : iya mereka nyebelin sangat, thanks for review ^^

RieHaeHyuk : gwaenchana, jinjja? Gomaaawoooooo /hug/ ini udah apdet, mian lama. Thanks ya udah mau review

ELF : benarkah? /kedipkedip(?)/ yadongan? Aku ga bisa buat yadong, aku masih kecil nan polos #plak ehehe.. FB? Ada sih Cuma jaraaaang banget aku buka, kalo twitter aja gimana? HaoHai1015 di follow ya, entar mention aja pasti di folback. Thanks ya udah review ^^

1HAEHYUK : masih, ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

Guest : eh? Sampe segitunya? Kalo itu kita liat di chapter depan aja ya. Makasih udah review ^^

namnam15 : kapan ya? Cepat atau lambat pasti mereka bakal jadian kok #plak ini udah lanjut, maaf ya lama. Makasih udah review

Guest : iyadong jelas Hae perhatian ama Hyuk, lagian mereka kan selalu so sweet dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam keadaan apapun(?) gomawo udah mau review ^^

maaf kalo ada nama yg belum di sebut atau ke salahan dalam pengetikan nama XD

mind to review? ~~^^~~


End file.
